


Burden

by dragking8586



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragking8586/pseuds/dragking8586
Summary: This work was inspired by the songs Monster and Bleeding Out, by Imagine Dragons.  The chapters are numbered. I tried to keep them straight.  Most of the chapters are prefaced by a line  from the song. Sometimes you will find the "Easter Egg" in the chapter to the title.  Sometimes not.  I don't have a fancy spell checker. Email if something is glaringly wrong.  Call this what works for you. AU proly is best.  Voldy and Dumbledore have passed.  Draco is 14 at the start.  I have finally gotten to mixing Harry into this mess.  Severus survived the Nagini attack, but with scars. Emotional scars as well, not necessarily related to the attack.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is 14. Beginning of term.

"Excuse me for being crass, if I may, but did you just offer to pimp out your son to me?" Severus asked. Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a glance. Lucius answered first, "Well, last term his grades were, how shall we say, less than stellar." Severus swirled the wine in his glass, then looked to Narcissa. She sat next to him on the sofa in their home. "No penetration, please Severus.." Her eyes pleading, searching his. She softly placed a hand on his free arm. "No, of course not. He's only 14, I'm not a monster." In his head he said to himself, "I hope not."

In his time Severus had been offered a multitude of bribes. This one was definitely a new one, and from a brother Death Eater no less. "Is Draco aware of this...arrangement?" Lucius answered again, "He is aware he is supposed to do whatever you ask, however, we are trusting your discrestion. We don't..uh..we don't want the the boy hurt.." "This...liason is considered a crime. Though it's tempting to consider, losing my position would be the least of my worries, should he report me.." Severus expressed his concern. "We would, of course," Narcissa stated, "dissavow his claims, and do everything to clear your name. He knows that doing so would be the least of his problems at home." 

Severus finished the last of the pinoir in his glass. He directed his hooded eyes to the floor, intoning gently, "I'm not keen for this...arrangement...to go on indefinitely.." He let his words trail off. "How about just this term to commit to for now.." Lucius offered. Looking up, measuring them each in turn with his dark eyes, "The boy doesn't get a free pass. He can't turn in mediocre essays and stare into his empty cauldron expecting a passing grade." "Agreed," Narcissa was quick to respond. "He needs to learn to work harder for better grades, on his own.." Severus remembered a request he once made to the Headmaster. He learned something he was about to employ now. Narcissa got up and moved to the chair Lucius was in and sat on one of the arms of the chair.

Severus stood and took a step away from the sofa. He folded his hands in front of himself, left hand over right. He directed his next query more to Lucius. "What would I get out of this arrangement?" Lucius was a bit slow on the uptake. "Severus, Merlins gods man, you're getting our son..oomph", cough. Narcissa poked Lucius in the ribs with her elbow, on the stealth she hoped. "Severus, I think I understand your cottage in Spinners End could use some repairs..?" "Indeed." "We're prepared to offer you, over the course of the term, funds to help you rectify that. Let's say, if anyone should ask, for your services as a private tutor?" "Very well, I'm agreeable to this arragement." He offered his hand to Cissy first. Only family and he could call her that term of endearment. When her hand slipped into his he turned it so her fingers curved over his and with a slight bow he brought her fingers to his lips. With eyes hooded he concentrated on the sensation of their contact. He parted his mouth ever so slightly and brushed the back of her fingers with his lips. Narcissa took in a long breath to hide what would otherwise be a gasp of plesant surprise at the spark of electricity she felt down to her toes. Severus lifted his eyes to hers, standing straighter and letting her hand go, gently squeezing her fingers. When she withdrew she did it slowly, letting her fingers gently slide over his like a caress. Eyes locked they shared a distant, plesant memory. 

Severus turned his attention to Lucius, shaking his hand. Cissy had gotten his cloak and helped Severus put it on. Deal struck, goodbyes said and once outdoors Severus apparated to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was not intended to be a book.. However the characters want to keep coming out to play. Fortunately most chapters are short. Some very short. A few are long. 
> 
> When Snape is speaking and there is a comma and then one word, that is his iconic pause. So is ellipses (...) the more of them, the longer the pause.
> 
> I try to post every other day. Namaste.


	2. And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New intern from Ilvermorny introduced. Snape pays his respects.

Severus was aware that his presence would be required the first few evening meals. He enjoyed seeing the other professors. He liked to at least be aquainted with his collegues. A few he even enjoyed talking with, like Head Mistress McGonagall. He missed Albus and he didn't like admitting it, even if only to himself. Severus only had some fruit tonight. He wondered why he didn't feel hungry. Maybe he was tired. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the curled fingers of his left hand. He stole just a minute to himself he hoped. He was getting older and traveling nearly the whole day was taking it's toll. He decided to put his folded hands in his lap and open his eyes before he plunged face first into his soup. He chatted iddly with Minerva here and there. There was also a new face a bit further down the professors table. He imagined Minerva would introduce the pretty blond young lady shortly. On cue right before the desert course McGonagall tapped her water goblet. The new face was one Faye Gilmore. She was on "loan" from Ilvermorny, North America, United States. She was completing her internship and would be assisting Flitwick. Good for him, Severus thought. A small round of applause welcomed the pretty young lady to Hogwarts. 

Snape took this opportunity to get up and place a hand lightly on Minerva's shoulder and bent to speak softly in her ear. He also indicated with his eyes an upward glance. She patted his hand on her shoulder. "You don't need permision from me Severus. You go and talk to him whenever you need. And Severus?" "Yes, dear lady?" "Hogwarts is happy to have you back...and so am I!" He closed his eyes and gave her a light touch of his forehead to hers and a genuine smile. His hand softly slid from her shoulder and he made his way to exit the hall. He loved the way his stride caused the breeze to catch and billow his robes behind him. 

Severus took the first flight of stairs easily. Each progressive flight he slowed a bit. When he got to the giant stone Gryffon he wondered if Minerva had changed the password. "Sherbert Lemon." The stone steps began their slow noisy grind upward. He steped up and let the Gryffon take him up to the Headmasters office. Fingers interlaced in front of him he slowly approached the doors. They opened to allow him entrance. He continued his slow advance to the potrait of the sleeping Dumbledore. When he was close enough he reached out with one hand and touched the bottom of the frame. He let his tired eyes close. A single tear welled behind one eye. When he felt he had paid his respects he opened them and let the tear fall. He hadn't come for advice and none was given. Snape interlaced his fingers again and turned. When he left the threshold of the doors they closed very quietly behind him. He took the stairs all the way to the dungeon and his quarters. He worked on his lesson plans. No classes tomorrow, but students would be arriving. He took off his frock and loosened the buttons around the neck of his shirt. The scars on his neck bothersome at times. He poured a short brandy and knocked it back. He sat on his sofa and drifted off..


	3. Everything I touch isn't dark enough..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring begins.

Severus caught sight of Draco sitting with his housemates for the opening feast. A slip of a boy as a young teen. Still appalled that a parent would offer him almost cart blanche to do what he wanted. Well, Severus could dream. 

During class the next day while handing out this terms workbooks, Severus stopped at Draco's desk. "A word after class, Mr. Malfoy." Severus turned to finish his task. He was used to being obeyed without question, but the cheeky youth said, "But sir, it's quidich practice after this class." Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to stare at Draco with cold eyes. Malfoy sat up straighter, intimidated. "In that case, be here in this very classroom at 7pm, tonight." Severus found he rarely had to raise his voice. He enuciated his words clealy, in his iconic Snape way, so as not to be misunderstood. "Bring your potions book and be prepared to stay long enough to clean up your station, including the cauldron ." When Severus' back was turned, Mayfoy did a face-palm and shook his head. The whole class was stealing glances at him thinking he'd just been given detention, on the first day of class no less and so did he. 

Draco took some ribbing at lunch. Goyle asked him, "What'd ya do?" "What?" Malfoy picked at his food. "Snape never gives detention to Slytherin house." "It's not detention," Draco nearly yelled. "My father paid for tutoring." "Tutoring? With ole greasy hair!" Draco's classmates all thought that was funny 'til he glared at them. "Yeh, Draco, tough luck about that." Some of them actually felt a little sorry for his predicament. Nobody wanted to spend freetime with ole dungeon bat. 

After evening meal Draco made his way down the dungeon stairs. Thankfully the classroom door was open so he didn't have to knock. When he entered Snape was sitting on a stool at the head of the potions table. Looked like he was grading essays. Malfoy had butterflies. He didn't know what to expect. "Well," Snape nearly snarled. "Get your apron and safety goggles on. Turn to page 10. Make up that potion. Did you bring a quill?" "Yeh.." Snape wasn't going to let that go...quite. "Yeh what?" he asked menacingly leaning on the table getting into Malfoy's space. Malfoy stood up straighter to get some distance between his face and the ugly sallow sour puss in front of him. "Yes Professor.." 

Snape mostly observed Malfoy this first encounter. At the finish Snape tested his product. The herb fizzeled, as it should, but barely, indicating the potion was C grade at best. "A suggestion, Malfoy..you might want to check the list of ingredients first and get them all at your disposal before you start." Malfoy was tired. This session took the whole time until lights out. He threw his books in his satchel and left to go to his dorm. Under his breath he cursed his father, cursed Snape, cursed Hogwarts. 

To his surprise the next day in potions class the students and he did the same potion he had done the night before. Crabbe and Goyle rode on his coat tails during the class, but Draco was quick to make them get the ingredients and do all chopping and slicing. The testing herb sizzled satisfyingly. "Very good Mr. Malfoy. You and your mates will get a better than your average grade, of couse if you all," Snape narrowly eyed Malfoy, "if you *all* help with the washing and drying." Draco groaned. Crabbe and Goyle knew that meant they'd do most of the washing.


	4. I was never one for pretenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring ends. Holidays approaching.

A week later Draco had his next tutoring session with Snape. Requisist ingredients gotten and mixed according to the lesson in the book. At a crucial moment, just when Draco was about to pour one reagent into another he felt something against his back. It took him a few seconds to realise it was Snape. His hand started to tremble violently. Draco lost all concentration. Snape's hand covered his and helped him set the reagent on the table. Draco went stiff as a board. Snapes hands rested on Draco's upper arms, not moving, just there, his chest against Draco's back. Snape didn't have a deep voice in particular, but it could be mesmerizing. "I trust your parents discussed with you part of the reason for your tutoring?" Malfoy could barely speak, he was so frightened, but he whispered "Yes sir." What is wrong with me!? Draco shouted in his brain. I never call a professor sir. "And what excatly did they say?" "That I was to do whatever you ask." Malfoy couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice. As quickly as Snapes body was against him, it was now gone. Then Snape was back at the front of the class. Slowly Draco got back to his lesson and finished the potion. This time the testing herb fizzled better than last week. "An improvement, Malfoy." Snape had the herbs called for in his hand. "For the herbs you will want to roll them up and slice them into ribbons." He demonstated the technique with the knife Draco had used and picked the ribbons up and let them drop. Draco saw the nice ribbons but couldn't see how that made a difference. "Put a note on the side of your potions book." Draco did as he was told obediently. He just wanted this shit over with. "Clean up as usual, by hand, not magic." Snape taught that you can't really clean a cauldron with magic until you clean them by hand. Only 7th years were allowed the privilege. When Draco was done, Snape was no where in the room. Draco couldn't care. He grabbed his stuff and hauled out of there. The next day in potions class, Draco sliced the herbs the way Snape instructed the night before. To his surprise, and the entire class' he got an Excellent grade. 

The next ten weeks Draco's weekly tutoring with Snape went just as it had the first time. Snape made no attempt to touch Draco or get too near him. Draco started to relax. He felt comfortable in Snape's presence, now that he knew, or hoped he wouldn't be accosted, even though he knew that his parents had basically sold him to Snape like chattel. At week eleven, holidays were just three weeks away. Draco nearly bounded down the dungeon stairs for his tutoring lesson. But when he got to the classroom it was locked. Malfoy scratched his head and looked next door. There was a flickering light in Snape's office. He knocked. For a good 10 seconds that seemed like forever the answer came. "Enter." Snape was sitting at his desk. Uncharacteristicly he was devoid of his frock coat. He wore an unsofistcated white long sleeve shirt. The top three buttons undone. Quill in hand and a stack of student workbooks to one side, he was scribbling. His face resting against the curved fingers of his left hand. His hair had gotten longer since the beginning of the term. Today it has held tight against the nape of his neck with a small black bow. Draco took a few steps toward the desk. Snape looked up to regard him.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I seem to have forgotten to inform you today that your tutoring sessions are at an end. Your marks are significantly improved. I trust you will continue to do well. I've sent an owl to your parents to let them know your...obligation...has been met."

"Oh." Malfoy couldn't quite contain the disapointment in his voice. "Uh...thank you, Sir. Umm...ok...uh..." Snape's voice was soft. "Draco...?" "I uh, I can't collect my thoughts, Sir." "If you do let me know. Have a nice holiday. Give my best to your parents." "Yes Sir, uh...you have a nice holiday too." Snape nodded. Draco turned, knowing he was dismissed five minutes ago. He walked up the stairs instead of using magic. So much stuff crowded in his head right now. 

During evening meal Draco yuked it up with his mates. He laughed and called Snape every name the students have given him. Ole greasy hair got fooled. Ole yellow face got schooled. The old dungeon bat would probably be flying around the castle tonight. Suddenly Draco stopped laughing. Something struck him. He couldn't quite put into words what compelled him to turn and look at the Professors table. Snape wasn't there. He turned back to his goofing-off friends. He avoided participating in the conversations that had Snape in them. He couldn't for the life of him understand why. Maybe because he felt dismissed. A Malfoy doesn't take to being dismissed. A renewed sense of dislike planted it's ugly seed in Draco. The next 2 and a half weeks went by quickly. Snape was his normal stern self in class, a snide remark or two to Gryffindor students. Nobody cared. It was the holidays soon. Could it be Draco actually missed his tutoring sessions with Snape. Draco wondered.. Nah, couldn't be. Who wants to spend time alone with ole bad teeth greasy hair... Draco remembered the night Snape pressed against him. Bad teeth or not, Draco couldn't say that Snape had bad breath.. Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. Snape could be funny, if you got his humor. Draco chuckled.


	5. I'm only a Man with a Chamber who's got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas break. Troubling dreams.

Draco's parents met him at the station. Draco was happy for the break from school. His father shook his hand. His mother proffered hugs. She figured, and rightly, he didn't want to be embarrased in front of his mates with kisses. Once at home in Malfoy Mannor, Draco hooked up with some of his mates in Wilkshire. 

His mother had to throw a party of course a few days before Christmas. Draco was bored, but he didn't know what to do. He talked to some of the adults at the party to make his mother happy. Draco found a chance to escape and went into the main hall. He sat down on one of the steps of the grand staircase. His exit didn't escape his mother's sharp eyes, however. She caught her husbands eye and nodded toward the grand entrance. Lucius excused himself from his cronies and walked into the entrance hall. He sat on the step one above his son, of course. He had to feel superior, even to his family. That small act didn't escape Draco. "How did your studies go at Hogwarts this term?" Draco kept his eyes down and fiddled with his fingers. Draco thought, "Why? Do you want to know what happened after you pimped me out?" He was no better than a plaything for his father to pass around. Right or wrong that's how Draco felt and he biterly resented his father for his actions. Draco just shrugged evasivly. Malfoy Sr. was losing patience with his son's brooding. "Your mother and I received an owl a week or so ago. Professor Snape said you excelled in class after your tutoring." Draco just said thanks. Lucius reached forward and squeezed Draco's shoulder. Draco made a half-hearted attempt to shake it off. Draco excused himself before the party was over. 

Draco's sleep was fitful. He kept having sexual dreams that robbed him of sleep. He was grateful he didn't have to share a bathroom. He needed to wash up after dealing with his hard cock. One dream was troubling. He was fairly sure one of the dark figures was Snape. He couldn't remember specifics, but he woke up from that dream with a raging, groin-aching hard-on. The relief with that one made him groan and his eyes roll back. Draco turned the light off in his bathroom and slid down the wall. He folded his arms over his knees and rested his forehead on them. He shed a few silent tears. He wondered if he was turning into a monster. On second thought Snape was the monster. In his closet; under his bed; in his dreams... 

Draco dreamed of girls too, but those dreams didn't make his groin come alive. Draco felt trapped in an ever changing Room of Requirment that was offering up what he needed. But he couldn't put his finger on what he needed, and it wasn't Snape he screamed inside his brain.


	6. I'm Taking a Stand, to Escape What's inside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break comes and goes. Draco turns 15. New term begins. More troubling dreams.

The rest of the school year was uneventful. Over the summer break Draco turned 15. Last term at Hogwarts far behind him, he thought. The closer time got to the new term beginning, Draco's thoughts drifted to the presence of a man against his back. His dreams with Snape in them still haunted him. Draco couldn't wait for 6th year to be over so he wouldn't have to take potions any more. Unfortunately at this juncture he had this years to endure. Endure watching the lips move that couldn't kiss him. Endure watching hands that wouldn't touch him.. That damn dream was robbing him. Robbing him of sleep, his sanity, his soul.

Equally unfortunate, as classes got underway again in September, Malfoy found himself struggling like he did a year ago in potions class. He would flub his potion or tip over his or someone else's cauldron at least weekly. After the fifth mess in as many weeks Snape used his wand to clean up the mess. He walked slowly toward the clearly tired Malfoy with the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes. Malfoy was breathing heavy, a sneer ready on his face. Unfazed, Snape said quietly, "After class, a word, Mr. Malfoy." Snape turned to check on the work of another student near by when the entire class heard a resounding "No!" Snape jerked his head in Malfoy's direction. The entire class went dead silent, and everyone was staring at Malfoy. The boy was literally shaking with anger. Snape advanced slowly on Malfoy again. He stopped short of Malfoys swinging distance while his own fingers he interlaced in front of himself. Snape's eyes narrowed. "In that case," Snape quietly enunciated, "Fifty points from Slytherin." The class exploded in a clammor of protest. A few well placed cold glares silenced the students. Since Snape had cleaned up his mess Malfoy didn't see any reason to stay, damn be school policy. He was supposed to wait until the Professor dismissed him. He wasn't about to be "dismissed" again and threw everything in his satchel and stalked out of the room. Snape was behind him by a second. He yelled up the stairs to the back of Malfoy, "You better be going to the Head Masters office and I expect your formal WRITTEN withdrawal...immeadiatly!" When Snape returned to his classroom all of the students had stopped working. Some glanced at him quickly, some kept their heads down. "Why aren't you all finishing your work?" Snape said harshly.

Midday lunch was a hotbed of gossip and half-truths. Draco went to the Great hall, but didn't eat much. He got some pats on the back from Slytherin house-mates for standing up to Snape. Of course they also comisserated that the point deduction was excessive. They couldn't believe he took any points at all from his own house, no less! Draco stole a quick glance at the Professors table. Snape was absent, which wasn't that unususal. Good, he thought, I hope he goes hungry, Malfoy thought vindictivly. Draco considered withdrawing, but he'd just have to take potions next year, and he'd get Snape again. 

No surprise that McGonagall was waiting for him after his last class. "I will see you now." She escourted him to the wall that warded the Head Masters office and she chanted the password with a flourish of her hands. "Sherbert Lemon," she said. The wall disolved to reveal a huge stone Gryffon. McGonagall escourted Draco to the office. Draco stood in front of the grand desk with his satchel in hand. The boy had a sadness about him, and clearly was in desparate need of restful sleep. "Sit down young Mr. Malfoy," She waved a hand indicating the chairs in front of the desk. Minerva sat behind the desk. She waited...

"Head Mistress" Draco began, "I think I'd like to withdraw from potions class this year." "Can I ask why?" "I don't want to work with Professor Snape." "And yet he tutored you last year and all your marks got better," McGonagall commented. Draco was quiet a moment. "I guess I needed the attention." "Would you consider tutoring with him again?" "I don't know," Draco answered honestly. She paused a moment. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Draco squirmed. He crossed his feet. "I've been having bad dreams." "I see. They're keeping you up at night?" Draco nodded. "That would be something Professor Snape can help you with as well." Draco's mouth screwed up. "I was going to talk to Madam Pomfrey." "She does have draughts to help with sleep, but not to calm the dreams. She'd send you to see Professor Snape anyway." "Oh..," resignation echoed mournfully from the young voice. Minerva could feel Malfoy's pain and her heart ached for the young man clearly strugging with something bigger than he could deal with right now. "Let's compromise for now, Mr. Malfoy. I will send an owl to Professor Snape excusing you from potions class the rest of the week. In the post I will mention you may wish to see him regarding another issue. In the mean time, please consider carefully before you decide to withdraw completely. I encourage you to ask him to once again tutor you." Draco huffed. "My father paid for those "private" sessions." "I have never known Severus to turn down a student in need. But you must ask him yourself, that is essential." "Can't you ask him?" "Of course, Draco," but Head Mistress added softly, "but he'd be doing it for me, because I asked him to. Not for you. If you ask him you'd be showing him a strentgh of character to admit you need help. For that, young Mr. Malfoy, you may find he will show you in return...respect." Draco had to think about that for a moment, yet he scoffed. "I can't imagine Sna..uh, Professor Snape respecting anyone." Minerva smiled and got up from her seat. She rounded the corner and leaned against the desk facing Malfoy. She folded her hands in front of herself. Her eyes crinkled in a smile. "Well, to be sure, that is a.." she rolled her eyes.."short list."

Malfoy had to chuckle. He leaned forward, his head down a few seconds. When he looked back up, Head Mistress eyes's were still smiling. "Complicated bugger, isn't he?" Malfoy asked, half rhetorically. "That he is. Now, if you will kindly get ready for evening meal, I have an owl post to write."

Draco waited until after the evening meal to pay a visit to Snape. He found his office door open. When he walked inside Snape was at his desk scribbling. He was dressed much like their first encounter without his frock. White shirt, top three buttons undone. "Professor," he said softly. Snape had been cradling his head against the curved fingers of his left hand. He raised his head and stopped grading the student essays on his desk. "Uh...Head Mistress said I should talk to you about something." Snape waved the young man to take a chair. He put his quill in its well and interlaced his fingers on the desk. It was lost on Malfoy that he was being given undivided attention. "What might that be?" he asked, non committally. Malfoy spread his legs and rested his forearms on his thighs, fiddling with his fingers. He kept his head and eyes down for the most part, only glancing up from time to time. "I'm...having bad dreams..." "I see.." "Uhhh...Headmistess said you might have something to help..." "Madam Pomfrey has sleeping draughts.." "Head Mistress said that won't help with the dreams. Madam Pomfrey would send me to you anyway." "Alright, a moment.." Snape got up from his desk and went to a locked cabinet. He used his wand to unlock it. He moved around some bottles, checking the lables. He found one, and uncorked the glass bottle to smell it. Once he was satisified he had the right one he recorked the bottle and used his wand to relock the cabinet. He returned to his desk and scribbled on a small piece of parchment.

"I'm writing how you should take this in the event you forget, or...too tired to remember." He folded the small parchment and slid it across the desk toward Draco. Draco took it and put it in the breast pocket of his thin white shirt, his tie loosened and poorly pulled down. Malfoy was disheveled at best. Snape placed his quill back in its bottle. He folded his hands in his lap. "May I ask more about these dreams?" Draco nodded, head down. "Are these several dreams, or the same one?"

"The same one." "When a dream recurs, muggles call it a nightmare, even if it's not frightening. It's our subconcious trying to tell us we have some...unfinished business." "Business?" Snape proceeded with caution.."What happens in this dream?" "I can't tell. Everything is dark..and misty." "Oh..." Snape hooded his eyes and pursed his lips. "Well, lets go over this draught. This is two doses." Snape set the vial in front of Draco. "Take half tonight. None tomorrow, then the second half the next night. Take it about 30 minuets before you retire. The dreams will ease, but your subconcious will take over when you stop taking it. Wizards and muggels must dream at some point. If you can, try to resolve the issue that's bothering you." "I can't put my finger on it," Draco said honestly. Snape replied, "I can give you this once a week for six weeks, then wean you off." "Ok, uh, thank you." Draco took the vial and put it in his pocket. Snape indicated Draco was dismissed. He let it go - Draco's poor behavior earlier in the day, for which he should have apologized. Snape closed his eyes. He took a long breath and released it slowly. With a wave of his fingers toward himself, he closed and locked the door when Draco was through it. He was careful not to let students see he didn't need a wand to direct his magic.


	7. Monster, I've turned into a Monster and it keeps Getting Stronger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oral sex. Underage lover.

Draco was happy he didn't have potions class for the rest of the week. He seriously considered withdrawing from it. But he'd be behind a year. His Dad would freak! The dreams did ease. The dark circles under his eyes were getting lighter. He thought about the dream in study hall while he wasn't in potions class. He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. He closed his eyes. The man in his dream had his back to him, walking away. He was dressed all in black. Even his hair was black. Draco took took a ragged breath. He was pretty sure this figure was Snape. He closed his eyes again. Now one layer of clothes disappeared, the figure was walking away still. The figure was naked now and approached another figure. Draco was pretty sure they were both men, one seemed younger. He couldn't see faces. Draco opened his eyes. He resolved in his mind there was something he knew he had to do.

Saturday came and went. Draco's week of free time without potions class was ending. Draco was behind. He knew he was going to need that tutoring, and he was going to have to ask for it. Draco groaned. He decided to get the whole mess over with. He was also frightened. He was going to make a pass at a professor. He was resolved and determined. All Snape could do was say no. What if Snape acquiesed? What the hell was he going to do then? 

Sunday Draco was antsy. He decided to be casual. Jeans and a t-shirt. A Slytherin sweater for some warmth, no tie. After noon meal Draco walked down the steps of the dungeon. Snape often had his door to his office open for students for various reasons. Other professors didn't on the weekends; some would see students on Saturdays by appointment. What's to say? Snape didn't excatly have a social life. When Draco entered Snape's office. He found the professor looking at some books. He turned to face Draco. "Professor I could use another one of those dream-less sleep draughts.." Draco ran his hand through his hair and rested his hand on the back of his neck. Snape put the book down and moved toward his desk. Snape leaned his butt against the front of it and picked up a bottle. "I anticipated your request. I assume it's helping you?" "Yes, very much, thank you." Snape held out the bottle. Draco took the few steps needed to reach it. Draco was careful his fingers didn't touch Snape's. He couldn't for the life of him know why. He put it in his shirt pocket. "I remembered something more about my dream," he said. "Oh?" Snape crossed his ankles and interlaced his fingers in front of himself. "There's a man in my dream." "May I ask what the man is doing?" "It's hard to see, but I'm pretty sure it's one of my Professors." "Have you shared this with the Professor in question?" Draco placed his left palm on Snapes chest. Draco looked him straight in the eyes, trembling. "He knows now." 

It was Snape's turn to go stiff. He grabbed the desk behind him, uncrossed his legs and stood up. The boy still a few inches shorter than himself. Draco started to unbutton Snapes frock. Snape looked up toward the ceiling, half hooded eyes, enjoying the feel of the teenager's fingers on his chest. "Draco," he started softly, "don't do this," his head down now, his lips close to Draco's ear. "I have to know.." Draco's words trailing off. The last button undone, Draco started on the buttons of Snapes white shirt. "Stop!" Snape said firmly. Equally as firmly, Draco once again looked him in the eyes and said, "Make me!" Snape grabbed the wrists of the younger man and pinned them behind Draco's back. When he straighted up that only brought the chests of the two men to press together, a sweater and two thin dress white shirts separating bare skin. Snape acquiesed. He knew they couldn't stay this way indefinitely. He released Draco's right hand and took his wand from his left sleeve. With a swish he closed the door; a locking spell softly spoken. He let go of Draco's left hand, while he leaned back against his desk. Draco resumed his task of unbuttoning Snapes white shirt. Draco pulled Snapes shirt up out of his pants. Draco then proceeded to take off his sweater and unbutton his own shirt. A thousand thoughts burdened Snape. Should he ruin the moment now or later? He could be anathematised for this illicit love. Even tried for statutory rape and spend 5 years in Azkaban. Inexperienced young hands explored his waist and chest bringing him out of his thoughts.

Snapes right hand relaxed. His wand, as if in slow motion, clattered to the floor. Snape pulled Draco to his chest with his left hand around the small of Draco's back. Snape tipped Draco's face up with his right hand. His thumb caressed the jaw line of Draco's face. He bent down and captured the eager mouth in his. Draco waited for no other invitation. He loved Snape's experienced lips on his, the tongue exploring Draco's mouth. Loved the feel of experienced hands nearly bigger than his ass cheeks, cupping them, rubbing them against his jeans. Draco shamlessly rubbed the hard lump in his groin against Snape's slower to respond one. They sank to the cold tiles together. Snape took Draco's wand and conjured a soft rug for them to pursue their carnal love on. Snape helped Draco out of his sweater and unbuttoned his shirt. He bent to kiss and suck Draco's nipples to the sound of Draco's gasps and soft moans. Snape inched down Draco's chest and belly, kissing and nibbling more urgently. Snape helped Draco kick off his shoes and pants. In a second Snapes mouth covered Draco's rock-hard cock. Draco was a tight string ready to pop. Three long strokes and Draco pushed his pelvis into Snapes face, cumming lightning hot in Snapes mouth and seeing flashes of light behind his closed eyes. Draco panted as if he had just run a 3 minute mile. Releasing the young man's cock, Snape rested his forehead on one of Draco's hips for a few seconds, composing himself. He pushed up, still on his knees and took off his frock. He layed down beside Draco and pushed him on his side. Draco allowed himself to be manipulated. Snape cradled Draco against his chest. He pulled his frock over his illicit lover. He was rewarded by the even breaths of a sleeping lover. Draco awoke from his brief nap, happy and satisfied. He turned to face his dozing lover. Snape's head rested on his curved arm. Draco held Snape's other hand and draped it over his side. Snape's visage seemed worried, even in sleep. The crease between his eyebrows deeper than ever, if that was even possible. Draco damned his inexperience, he didn't know what to do. For a while he watched Snape until he dozed again. When Snape woke Draco was curled against his chest. He was going to have to wake him because he needed to get off the stone floor. He kissed the top of the blond head and moved to get up. Draco woke and moved to get up as well. Snape was slower. Draco offered his hands and pulled Snape to his feet. "If you could find your shorts and pants, Draco, and put them on."


	8. I didn't want this..This burden came to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. More sex.

"Gather the rest of your clothes, let's go to my quarters." Snape ordered. Draco did as he was told. He was facinated when Snape held out his hand and his wand flew to it. Snape unlocked the door and they stepped on to the dungeon steps. As it turns out Snapes quarters were down a few steps further into the dungeons. Figures thought Draco. The door to Snapes rooms was also unlocked. Who would go past the classroom further down in the dungeons? There were no windows on this level, not that it mattered. In a few seconds Snape had plenty of candelabra's lit and a roaring fire going. Snape hung up his frock. His shirt still on, albeit unbuttoned. Draco sat in a chair close to the fire. Snape poured himself a stiff brandy. "Do your parents let you have wine?" "Yes." Draco didn't feel like going into the details. Snape poured him a white zin and sat it on the coffee table in front of him. Snape sat on the end of a sofa across from Draco. They sat in silence sipping their drinks. Snape's head was down. He seemed worried. After a few minutes of abject silence Draco couldn't stand it and got up and walked over to sit next to Snape. No wonder he wore his hair long, it hid his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Snape shook his head "no". A few minutes more in silence passed. Draco lifted a hand and brushed a few stray strands of Snape's hair behind his ear. Snape felt completely undone. His normal control slipping from his grasp. "Draco, it's important you not speak of this to anyone. I could be arrested. I could go to Azkaban." "What? Why?" "It's called statutory rape," Snape continued. "But I came on to you.." "I'm the adult, I should have stopped you." Snape seemed distraught. He finished his brandy and set the glass on the table. He stood up and offered his hand to Draco. Draco took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Snape wrapped his arms around the golden boy, hugging him against his chest, rocking gently. "Draco, don't love me; don't fall in love me; don't love me." Snape's free hand caressed Draco's jawline as he spoke softly into his ear. Draco wanted to say it was too late. Instead what came out was, "Why?" Snape placed a soft kiss on Draco's mouth. A pained look shadowed the man's face. "I can't love you back.." The words hurt. It never occurred to Draco that Snape might be in love with someone else. "If I'm going to be convicted, it should be worth it." Snape led Draco to his bedroom. Draco was excited to learn new things about Snape and from him. For example when he looked into Snape's eyes, he noticed they weren't black at all. They were very dark brown, and very clear. If a person wasn't looking too keenly, one would assume his eyes were black.

Snape divested Draco of his shirt. He let the back of his fingers caress Draco's nipples. Then Snape uncurled his fingers and caressed Draco's sides. Snape took off his own shirt. He pulled Draco to his chest and caressed his back, kissed the curve of the boys neck. Draco fed off the natural magic of Snape's fingers, getting lost in being the desired one. He loved the feel of their bare chests plastered together. Snape knelt on one knee. He undid Draco's belt and slid his jeans down to reveal a burgeoning hard-on. He caressed Draco's legs as he helped him off with his jeans. Snape enveloped Draco's manhood with his mouth. He cupped Draco's ass in his hands, skillfully handling them for maximum pleasure to his lover. Draco was lost in the sensations barraging him. He tossed his head back. His breath altered between quick intakes of air, long slow exhales and panting. Soft moans and groans became his voice. Draco fingers ran through Snape's hair, over and over. At one point he let one hand drop and watched his dick slide in and out of Snape's sexy mouth. Snape's eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the exquisite sensations he elicited from his lover as well as enjoying what he was feeling as well. It was all Draco could do not to thrust all the way into Snape's mouth. When he got carried away, Snape stopped, training him to use more control, to slow down. Snape's hair didn't feel greasy at all, Draco noted...it felt like silk. 

Snape had trouble getting up. Draco offered his hands again. He guided and helped Draco into his bed. He was neither young nor strong, and wise enough to know it. He rounded the base of the bed and lost his pants. He crawled in next to Draco. The younger man resumed his hungry mouth on Snape's. Snape couldn't get enough of Draco's lithe body, his smooth chiseled muscles. Snape let his left leg roll over Draco's. Draco's hard-on was urgently begging for attention. Snape magically willed some lubricant to his fingers. "Lubrico," he said and shook his hand. Snape used his tongue to just rim around the head of Draco's dripping manhood. Snape slipped a finger inside Draco's ass. When Draco started to moan and gasp non-stop, he knew he hit the mark, Draco's prostate. Draco enjoyed the long sweet thigh shaking orgasm, waves of hot cum pooling on his belly. Snape conjured a non-verbal spell and a towel appeared. He gently cleaned the beautiful flat tummy of his still panting lover. "I'm getting too old for this," Snape thought with a smile. Snape laid back on the pillows and pulled a comforter over both of them. Draco rested his head in the hollow between Snape's shoulder and chest. Draco was already snoozing, or soon would be. Snape allowed himself a well deserved wonderful, deep slumber.


	9. "There is no witness so dreadful, no accuser so terrible as the conscience that dwells in the heart of every man." Polybius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude awakening.

Draco found himself shaken awake. He sat bolt upright forgetting where he was. "Let's go, let's get you showered." "What time is it?" "4." Snape replied. "Four in the morning?!" Draco squeeked. "Yes..." "Oh, dang, can't I get a few more zz's?" Draco fell back on the pillows. "No." Snape grabbed the comforter and dragged it off the groggy youth. "We need to get you to your dorm. Hopefully your prefect is asleep at the helm." Snape took one of Draco's arms and half dragged him to the bathroom. Draco perfuntally took a shower because he knew the warm water and moving around was going to wake him up. When he came back into the bedroom drying off, Snape was fully dressed in his usual black outfit and sitting in one of the wingback chairs in front of the fireplace. His legs stretched out and crossed at his ankles. There was a tray of biscuits and fruit on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. "Sweet," Draco said quietly. Fresh clean clothes for him were laid out on the bed. After dressing, the smell of hot chocolate drew him to the chair opposite Snape's. Draco nibbled on some biscuits and grapes while he gazed at Snape. The older wizard's head rested on the curled fingers of his right hand. His cup of tea only half consumed and cold now on the coffee-table. His face was more relaxed now. Not showing his age as much. Draco didn't like the chocolate in the cup. Maybe it's supposed to be warm? He stood and stepped away from the chair and called for a house elf. A spiffy little fellow rather dressed like a butler appeared. "Hi," Draco greeted. "Can you get this hot?" The elf nodded and snapped his fingers. Instantly the mug burned his knuckles around the handle. The elf helped him set it on the table, without a sound, so as to not disturb the softly snoring Potions Master. "Is that all for Master Draco?" "You know my name?" "We all know name of Master Draco." replied the elf. Draco was impressed. Draco let the little elf-butler be on his way. For himself he was working on another biscuit and grapes when Snape stirred. He sat upright first, then pushed himself up from the chair.

He nodded to Draco. "Let's hope for once your prefect is asleep." "What if he isn't?" "Hmmm, we may have to employ the use of a short term invisible spell.." "Really? I'd like to learn that spell!" "I bet you would." When Snape opened the door to his personal quarters he allowed himself a good 5 seconds to close his eyes and feel the cool downdraft billowing his professors robe. He escorted Draco to his dorm. No prefect in site. "I hope you have a good morning, Mr. Malfoy." "Uh, you too Professor." Snape watched him disappear into the hall leading to his room. Snape returned to the dungeon.


	10. Can I Clear my Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January, quiet birthday. Dumbledore offers advice. More angst. Snape's familiar makes his debut.

It was difficult to concentrate on potions in class. Snape was keeping it together, but Draco was hopeless. He wanted another go at Snape, but he was clueless how to make it happen. Maybe it was a one time thing. The thought bothered Draco. However Snape was truely concerned about the underage thing. After a lonely week, Draco told himself to let it go. Snape didn't exactly ignore him in class, but his attention was perfunctory. Routine and superficial. Draco was changed though. He didn't join in the usual fun-making and name calling that he used to do with his mates behind Snape's back. Lucky for him they were too dense to notice. When he had the chance Draco just watched Snape, or listened to his voice in class. Draco was amazed that for his tough exterior, intimidating look and voice, underneath he was a gentle and considerate lover. His kiss, his mouth drove Draco crazy.

Snape's birthday came and went. Minerva wished him happy birthday quietly at the evening meal. Draco held back in class and when everyone was gone he approached Snape and wished him the same. Snape thanked him. Draco just turned and left. Snape wasn't quite sure what to do about Draco. He supposed he should have a chat with him. It wasn't kind to the boy to let him hang, unknowing how Snape felt. But since when was he ever kind to students? Ehh, c'mon, you've watched the little bugger grow up, and the little snit had a crush on you like, forever, he reminded himself. 

The next day Snape addressed Malfoy in class. "Mr. Malfoy, can you stay after class a minute or two?" "Yes Professor." When the class was over and the other students had gone Malfoy approached Snape's desk. "Are you going home this weekend?" Snape asked. "Hmm..I don't have to. I could send an owl to me Mum." "There's something I need to do on Saturday. Then we could pop into the Three Bromsticks for a bit. Then we could come back here." "Great, I'd like that." Draco could barely contain his butterflies. "I'll go send that owl off." Snape thought he almost saw Draco skip on the way out. He chuckled, glad no-one else was around to see the crack in his amour.

The next evening at the close of the evening meal, Snape excused himself placing his hand on Minerva's shoulder. Their signal between them that Severus was going to visit "the old man." She usually patted his fingers or hand with hers. So off he would go, professors robes billowing behind him. He certainly knew how to make an exit. An entrance too if he had a mind to crash open his classroom door. Minerva noticed the new intern Ms. Gilmore was watching Snape's exit. 

Snape ascended the stairs, then took the Gryffin stairs to the Headmaster's office. Snape approached Dumbledore's portrait. He touched the frame as before. A bit of sadness always enveloped him each visit. "A little bird tells me you're seeing a certain young man." Dumbledore stated. Snape smiled. "You mean that raven Togquos is coming down from the Astronomy tower telling my secrets. He'd be insulted you called him little." There was a slight pause before the portrait spoke again. "Get married Severus." "Pardon?" "Don't pine for her anymore, dear boy. She wouldn't want that. Have some babies. You'll make a wonderful father." A look of distress crossed Snape's face. "How would you know?" he asked, rhetorically, softly, almost imperceptibly. "Because, you know what not to do." Snape's eyes lifted up to see the portrait once again slumbering. Snape retreated from the office like a man with a whole new set of baggage weighing on his shoulders.

In his office Snape called a house elf and requested some berries from the kitchen. He started a small fire and hung up his robe while he waited. He opened the window behind his desk. He leaned against the wall. The house elf returned with a small basket with a variety of berries. Snape put a pair of leather gloves on his hands. A beautiful raven with at least a 5 foot wing span soared on the high air currents. He made his way lower and landed deftly on the stone sill outside the window. Snape offered his left arm and Togquos hoped on board. He liked to make it up to Snape's shoulder. Snape was glad when he did because a raven is not a small American crow. Bloody sucker is 3 times bigger and heavier than a crow. Snape had tried different names until the bird flapped his wings and bobbed his head at the sound of Togquos. The raven had started visiting his window and tapping on it a few weeks ago. The name means twin. Snape enjoyed that. Snape now had a familiar that adopted him. Snape hand fed him some berries. He seemed to like the cranberries best. Togquos could send him mental images of his feelings too at times. Togquos ended their session by pulling some of Snape's hair free from the bow and preening him. Snape stood closer to the window and Togquos pushed off. Snape was grateful the bird never messed his clothes and never stayed too long. Snape might have Filch put a perch in. 

Snape closed the window and left his office. In his quarters he sat on his sofa and leaned back, resting his head on the back. Dumbledore's last words troubled him. Yeh, he KNEW he shouldn't be a bully, but he was to students. Almost unable to help himself. So how would be able to resist the urge to bully his children if he had any.


	11. If I'm different from the rest, do I have to run and hide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paying respects. More gratuitous sex. A mystery brews. Mid January.

Draco met Snape at the base of the grand staircase in Hogwarts. Both dressed warmly. Snape had on a cloak with a hood, black leather gloves and a heavy scarf. Draco also dressed in all black. A very nice dress shirt and tie and heavy jacket. It took every ounce of Draco's self control not to wrap his arms around Snape's neck and give him a hello kiss. Snape pulled his hood up and they exited the castle. They made their way toward Hagrid's hut then into the forest to get to an apparation point. When Snape reached for Draco's hand, the young man scooted in front of Snape and slid his arm around his waist and settled his hand in the small of Snape's back. He lifted his head and searched Snape's eyes. Snape sometimes used legilimency to sense what others might be thinking, but not probing too deeply. Acquiescing to Draco's desire for some acknowledgement he ran his gloved free hand up into Draco's hair on the back of his head and swooped down to engage in a terribly sweet kiss. He lingered over the teenagers lips. Licking first the top lip from corner to corner then the bottom lip. Pressing their lips together he snaked his tongue past Draco's parted lips to seek out and tango with Draco's tongue. Draco marveled how this man could turn a kiss into a wonderful experience. It always made him a little breathless. Draco broke the kiss but pressed his head into the hand curled up in his hair. Snape took this opportunity to apparate them to the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. 

They reluctantly separated. Draco walked a step or two behind Snape, following where he was leading. Soon they were at the cemetery. There was a headstone that seemed to glow. Of course, Draco thought. Snape made a beeline for it. Once in front of it Draco read James and Lily Potter on the headstone. An epiphany dawned on Draco, but he kept it to himself for now. Snape took out his wand and conjured a fully bloomed star lily. He inhaled the sweet sent for a moment. He knelt in the snow and placed it under Lily's name. He used the headstone to push himself up. Draco reached for Snape's other arm to give him a hand up. Snape folded his hands in front of himself, left over right. Draco noticed Snape's eyes were closed and he was lost in thought. Draco walked a few feet away to give the wizard some space. Snape used to talk to Lily in his head. These days he sort of meditated. He took in the cool air on his skin. Smelled the scents, listened to the sounds. Finally he touched the headstone briefly and turned to go.

Draco heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow approaching him. He didn't turn to look. When Snape stopped at Draco's side they shared a look. Not good, not bad. Just acknowledgment. Snape offered a slight nod. When they joined hands they apparated just outside Hogsmead. Snape liked to walk. Whereas Draco could be lazy and might have apparated closer. They walked to 'The Broomstick' as some of the students liked to shorten it's name. They managed to find an unoccupied table. It was stifling hot inside. Both removed their outdoor coats/cloaks. The barkeep approached and set a brandy snifter in front of Snape, already knowing his preference. "Good ta see ya Professor." "Thank you." "What shall ya have, laddie?" "Butterbeer," Draco responded. "Comin' right up." Draco let his forearms rest on the table. Snape's interlaced fingers rested in his lap. "So you knew Potters Mum?" There was a brief silence before Snape answered "Yes," came the unadorned reply. "It was her, wasn't it? Is her..?" Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow. "She's the one you're in love with. Potter's Mum?" Snape exhaled a sigh, his eyes seeing nothing, lost in the past. "Yes," again came the short answer. Draco's butterbeer arrived. The silences between them were growing more frequent. They hadn't yet spent enough time together to make these encounters comfortable. 

"Draco..." Snape waited until the teenager looked at him. "In time...get married...have babies." Snape's shadow smile crossed his features. "You'll make a good father." Draco was confused. "Wha..?" Draco thought briefly about his social elite upbringing. "Because," Snape finished, "you will know what not to do." Snape's brief smile graced his face. Draco just sipped his butterbeer. "Oooh Kaay..." Another pregnant pause passed. "Tell me more about you and Lily." Draco was curious, but also wanted to know more about what made Snape tick. Snape wanted to keep this brief. Unwilling to draw in the pain that he never could completely move on from. "We grew up together. We went to Hogwarts together. We were sorted into different houses. I became interested in the Dark Arts. We had an argument. In anger and very poor judgement I called her a name. That was that..."

Draco was quiet a few minuets. "Didn't you try to apologize?" "Tried is the operative word here...and tried." Snape sipped his brandy. "And tried." "Oooh". Draco felt a pang of sorrow for his lover. "What did you call her?" "She was muggle born. What do you think?" Draco didn't answer, he could probably guess.

"So when did you discover you liked men?" Snape smiled. "Well?! C'mon! Spill it!" "I was 15, like you. I thought I was sure of my sexuality, but willing to experiment. I was invited to a party. A rather excusive one I was to find out in the dorms of Slytherin. None of us were forced to do what we didn't want to. Eventually I discovered I like sitting on the fence." "That means?" Draco asked. "I like playing in both gardens!" Draco let out a hearty laugh! "You can be funny!" "Yes, well, don't ruin my reputation!" Draco laughed again. Snape was hilarious, if you got his humor that is. Snape closed off his mind like a steel trap. Thankfully Draco hadn't seemed to notice. He didn't want to have to lie if Draco asked who was his seducer. Maybe one day he'd tell him it was Draco's father.

They finished their respective drinks and decided to apparate back to Hogwarts. Snape deposited them near Hagrid's hut and they walked the rest of the way in and down into the dungeon and Snape's quarters. 

It didn't take long for clothes to be divested in a trail on the floor leading to the bed. The hours were punctuated with mouths and tongues on hot skin and passions unrequited until now, like wild horses ragging with pure rutting. Snape was not his usual sweet loving self this night. Draco begged to be fucked. Wanted it, needed it. Snape did everything but. "Take me, please!" "I can't." "Why?!" Snape laid back into the pillows. His arm around his lover. "I promised your mother." Draco froze a few minutes, his mind doing flip flops. "You know your parents came to me with a proposal?" "Yes, but..." "Draco, I went to Hogwarts with your mother. I..respect her, cared...care for her. She loves you like you cannot imagine. I promised not to hurt you. Trust me, you little snit, when …if it happens...it is gonna hurt!" Draco admired Snape's self control, whereas another man might have relented. "Draco, the age of consent in Scotland is 16. Then your mother has no say. Well, not to say she might not have influence. Surely you can wait until your birthday." Draco rested his head against his lovers chest, his professor, until the older wizard was snoring softly. Thoughts askew. He needed to talk to her. Draco slipped out of his lovers arms and called for an owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the significance of the left hand over the right?  
What was Draco's epiphany?


	12. I never said that I want this.  This burden came to me and it's made it's home inside.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted murder. 4th week of January.

Snape felt the bed next to him. He was alone. He had begun to enjoy a lovers company. 

Snape dressed and headed for the great hall for an uncharacteristic breakfast. Draco was already there, sitting with his mates. Snape made chit chat with his colleagues while he had breakfast. He got up and started for the exit. 

Snape slowly became aware. His whole body hurt. He wanted to move, open his eyes. He heard feet running, yelling "Who did that?!" McGonagall was screaming, frantic. She was shaking children, "Who threw that spell!?" 

He felt Pomfrey was beside him. Her hands flew to her face. "Oh dear, oh dear, OH DEAR!" Snape could hear the tears in her voice. "His back is broken!" Minerva cried, hands to her face. "I can mend it, but..." "Do it quickly, don't let him suffer!" Pomfrey flicked her wand several times. The pain was still evident. He finally took a deep breath. Minerva, Flitwick and several children sighed relief, including Malfoy and Potter. Strong hands slid under him and placed him on a stretcher. He was carted to the infirmary. He groaned with pain over and over. 

Togquos somehow got in and flitted to his bed. Pomfrey tried to flick him away, but Minerva stopped her. "I think it's his familiar. Like Dumbledore's Fawkes, or Harry's Hedwig." The bird perched on the headboard and seemed to stand guard. "I didn't know he had one?!" He heard Pomfrey say. The bird flitted down and bit at the bridge of Snape's nose. Trying to will him awake. Finally he barely whispered, "Togquos.." Snape felt the room sigh relief, as if Hogwarts itself was sentient. "Can I stay, please?" To everyone's surprise Malfoy pulled a chair up next to the bed. He reached for Snape's hand and barely spoke above a whisper, "Godfather..". Everyone exchanged looks, but Draco's eyes never left Snape's face. "Find out who did this, please". "We will Draco," Minerva said and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "I want to stay too," Said Potter. Hermione nodded too. "Ok," Madame Pomfrey weighed in, "but only in 4 hour shifts." "Looks like he's in good hands." Head Mistress McGonagall turned and exited.

Snape groaned off and on with full body pain. "Mr. Malfoy, help tilt his head forward. I'm going to give him a pain killing potion." Greatfully Snape swallowed it down. "It will take 20 minutes to start. Hang on Professor." "Mr. Malfoy, grab two blankets and help me drape them over him." Draco willingly did as he was asked. Togquos seemed worried. Unsure of his footing on the pillows. Draco patted the headboard, but the bird was too heavy to flit up. Draco offered his arm and the bird walked up his forearm. Draco needed his other hand to lift up. "Bugger, your're heavy." Quickly though the bird got on the headboard. Draco slipped his hand under the blankets and sought out Snape's hand. Thankfully Madam Pomfrey had gone. He shed a couple of silent tears and wiped them away. 

Hermione and Harry talked on the way to their dorms. "I'll take the next shift," Potter said. "Ok, I'll take the first shift after classes," Hermione responded. A couple of days passed. Sometimes when the medi-nurses were tardy Harry, Hermione and Draco used their wands to keep him clean and dry. "I didn't know Professor Snape was Draco's godfather." Hermione said one day when Harry relieved her. Harry laughed a bit. "I don't think he knows either." "One day Draco was in bed laying next to him," she whispered. Harry shrugged. "As long as they wern't shagging I don't think anyone cares." Harry chuckled. She hit him with her book. "Ow!" "You're impossible! You think everyone is shagging!" Harry waited until she was out of earshot. "Everybody but me.." "And why is that, Potter?" Harry jumped up, almost out of his skin. "Professor!" he yelled happily. "No need to yell, Potter." Snape kept his eyes closed. "I am so glad to hear your voice Professor." Harry took his hand. "We've all been worried. Especially Draco." Snape sighed. Then he heard a familiar squawk. "Ah, Togquos." The bird flitted down and nipped at the bridge of his nose. Snape and Harry chuckled. "He only leaves your side a few hours a day. We've been wondering what his name is." Harry said. "He'll stay gone longer now, I imagine. Do they know who did it?" "HeadMistress McGonagall is still interviewing students. No one saw anything it seems." "Figures," Snape said.

"Oh, and Draco.." "Draco what?" "Draco sleeps here almost every night." "All night?" "Yeh, he sometimes crawls in bed with you." Snape smiled a little. "As long as he isn't shagging me, I suppose no one cares.." "Whoa, Professor.." "I'm not deaf," Snape chuckled, "I heard you, Potter. Now get over here so I can fuck your ass off." Now this time Harry was floored. "What was that?" There was a long pause. "Oh, sorry Potter. For a few seconds I thought...I thought you were someone else." Harry wondered if he meant Draco. "I'm gonna find Draco. Is there anything we can bring? Can we read to you?" "You can tell Ms. Granger, yes, she can read to me. If you've a mind to, you can pilfer some berries from the dinning hall. Togquos likes cranberries the best. Before you ask, he doesn't like conjured ones. He can tell." "Ok, we'll get you some berries, Togquos." As if understanding he was being addressed, the bird spread his wings their full 5 foot span and squawed proudly. Harry had to chuckle on his way out. "Show off." Snape said to the bird.

Harry saw Draco on his way to his next class. "What is it, Potter?" Malfoy asked a bit tersly. "You look like you swallowed a canary." "More like a raven." "What??" "Snape is awake and talking." Malfoy put a hand to his chest and leaned on the nearest wall, visibly releaved. "Thanks. He'll probably be mad if I skip my next class." "Yep." "Really, thanks Potter." "Oh, one of the things he said was "Get over here so I can fuck your ass off." Draco's eyes got big. "Uhhh, yeh. Well you proly don't swing that way." Harry laughed and moved on. Imagine. Draco actually caring for someone. And the most disliked professor in Hogwarts. Harry shook his head still smiling. "I know who's gettin' shagged," Potter thought to himself. 

Draco ran to the infirmary after his last class. He didn't care if anyone yelled at him. No one did. He stopped in front of the doors and took a few breaths. When he got to Snape's bed, the professor seemed asleep. He slid into the chair and touched Snape's hand. Snape stirred but didn't seem to wake up. Draco wrapped his fingers around Snape's hand and took up his nightly vigil. When Snape did wake up he felt the extra weight on the bed. He pulled his hand from under Draco's head. He ran his fingers through Draco's golden/white locks. He let his hand rest there, his fingers in Draco's hair. Minerva found them like this. Snape was awake and opened his eyes when he felt the witch's presense. "Minerva." "Severus."

"I'm very glad to see you're improving Severus. Many of us were, and still are very worried." "I appreciate the concern. Do you know who the culprit is?" "Unfortunately no one seems to have seen anything until the blast hit you. I am fairly sure it was a wand blast, but most of our students don't know, or if they do, are unable to cast such a powerful spell." "Did they mean to kill me, whomever it was?" "It would seem so, your back was broken." "Ah, that explains the pain." "We'll continue to look into it." Minerva glanced at Malfoy. "The boy seems to care for you." Minerva's eyes twinkled. "Imagine that!" Snape joked. "Oh, since when did you acquire a familiar?" "He 'acquired' me," responded Snape. "Your fan base is growing." Snape rolled his eyes.


	13. If this Problem Lies in me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery. Mid March.

Snape had to learn how to walk again. At first he needed a walker. Then graduated to a cane. He was discharged with it. Once in his quarters he conjured a new head for it. A rather nice brass snake head with green gems for eyes. Every few days Draco or Harry or Hermione stopped by his quarters to see if he needed anything. He was getting bored. He was glad when he was cleared to go back to work. He still needed the cane to get to and from classes, but he didn't need it in his quarters so much. McGonagall was interviewing students. Snape had a meeting with Headmistress to discuss the situation. When his classes were done for the day he was tired, but he went to the Headmaster's office. 

"How are you, Severus?" "I'm doing better. Thank you." "We've interviewed all the students. I suspect there is some sort of mass "forget" spell, because students we know were in the room don't remember seeing anything. However the Malfoy boy seems upset about something," Minerva said. "I see. Should I see if he might talk to me?" "Yes, but don't press him too much." "Alright. I'll ask him to come to my office." "Keep me informed," Minerva nodded. "Of course," Snape replied. In class the next day Snape sat at his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, a word after class." Malfoy nodded. Malfoy couldn't concentrate on the lecture. When class was over Draco waited until all the students left. Draco stood in front of Snape's desk. Snape closed the door with his wand. Snape remained seated.

"Headmistress asked me to meet with her," Snape started. "Yes, Sir?" "She seems concerned about you." "I don't know what to say," said Malfoy. "Is something on your mind, Draco? Something bothering you? Headmistress said you wouldn't confide in her. Can you tell me?" Snape used his given name. Uh oh. Should he tell him? Would it change anything? Probably not. So Draco decided not to tell him he missed him. "I'd rather keep it myself, Professor." Snape closed his eyes for a long time. When he opened them he said, "Keep your grades up." "Yes sir." Malfoy left the classroom. Suddenly Draco's tie was too tight. He loosened it while he walked down the hall. What a big hot mess. What was he going to do? What could he do? He missed that man. He couldn't talk to his mates. He couldn't talk to Potter. His choice was Professor McGonagall. Nah, after thinking about it for a long time, Draco decided to wait until his 16th birthday and see what happens. 

In the meantime there was a girl Draco was interested in so he asked her if she'd go to the Spring dance and she agreed. Astoria Greengrass. She's a pretty and intelligent young lady, and also pure-blood. That should make his parents happy. Snape was happy for him. Snape was going as a chaperone, but he always managed to duck out before it was over. Snape danced with McGonagall as a courtesy. Snape actually smiled while making chit chat with her. Draco got an evil idea. He danced with Astoria, and a few other females. He finally got up the courage and caught up with an escaping Snape. "Professor!" he called a few times. Snape turned just when he got to the door. "Could I have a dance?" Snape folded his hands and gave Draco an odd look. Draco stood his ground, waiting for an answer. Snape cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Now Draco folded his hands and still waited. Snape realized this standoff could go on for a while. He rolled his eyes and decided to get this over with. No body thought too much of the two men on the dance floor. Potter was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hermione saddled up next to Potter. "They're shagging, aren't they?" Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure." He looked sideways at his friend. "You gonna turn him in?" Hermione shook her head "no".

They actually talked a little. Draco asked after Togquos. Snape asked after Draco's parents. Snape closed his eyes for a few seconds. Draco leaned forward and asked Snape if he was tired. Snape nodded. "Let me walk you back." Snape nodded. "Take my arm, Draco." "Sir?" "You may need to steady me." Draco waited until they were in the hallway. He took Snape's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and placed the other one around Snape's waist. Going down the dungeon steps Draco went in front and stepped down backwards hoping Snape wouldn't lose his balance. 

"I'm grateful Draco. Thank you." Snape entered his quarters. "You alright then?" "Yes. 10 points to Slytherin." "Goodnight then." When Draco got back to the front hall there was an owl waiting for him. He read the post, then headed up to his room. He dashed off a reply but he waited 'til the next day to go to the owlery to send it.


	14. MatchMaker Minerva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the intern. End March.

"Forever is our Today"  


At evening meal the next day Snape noticed the intern Ms. Gilmore was in the seat next to his. He sat down and introduced himself. She offered her hand and he shook it. He leaned over to Minerva. "Playing matchmaker now, are we? You old witch." "And don't you forget it!" She said a little too loudly. Snape jumped back feigning shock. They both enjoyed the reaction of students and staff at nearby tables who wondered what the Potions Master could have said. Snape made chit chat with the young intern during the meal. "Ms. Gilmore, does Ilvermorny have houses?" "Yes," she answered Snape, "four like here." "And I understand you attented there?" "Yes." "What house were you sorted in?" "Thunderbird. It's supposed to favor adventurers." "Indeed." Snape looked around at the walls of the dinning hall. Hogwarts can be an adventure, he thought. Faye Gilmore was a pretty young lady with wavy blond hair that brushed her shoulders. She had pale blue eyes. Snape wondered where her wand was because her dress didn't lend itself to a holding place. "You're head of Slytherin house I understand?" "Yes," Snape answered. He wasn't exactly a good conversationalist. Snape felt her probing his brain. He closed it off. When it was time Snape said his adieus. He felt like some cool air. He had his cane tonight. Minerva leaned over and spoke to Faye. "You could invite him for a nightcap. Better hurry." Faye didn't understand Headmistress's comment, but she got up and left to follow Snape. He headed down the long courtyard hallway. She saw him climb some stairs to the second floor. 

Snape walked to the big open archway. He leaned on the wall for support. Faye stepped up the stairs, quietly she hoped. When she saw his back and he was just standing there she thought she might be intruding. She turned to go back down. "You might as well come up." Oops, caught. She climbed the stairs and walked toward him. "I don't mean to intrude. Headmistress said I might offer you a nightcap." "Ah." He enjoyed the breeze for a moment. She rubbed her arms. He realized she might be under dressed for the night air. "Are you offering?" he asked. "Yes." Snape nodded. He turned to go. He let her go down the stairs first. At the bottom he offered her his arm. She smiled and took it. They made the long trek to the professors quarters. When they entered her flat she said "Sit anywhere. What do you like?" He took off his professor robes and sat at one end of her sofa. She hitched her dress up a bit and took her wand from a thigh band she was wearing. Interesting, he thought. "Do you have brandy?" "I can get some from a house elf. I assume you prefer real to conjured." "That would be correct." She conjured a fire and called a house elf. When the elf returned she poured them both some brandy in the brandy snifters the house elf brought. He closed his mind before they started talking.

She took a seat on the other end of the sofa. "I confess, I have heard quite a bit about you." "It's probably exagerated." "Is it true you kept Voldemort out of your mind?" "Not exactly. I redirected his probing to what I wanted him to see." "I'm impressed. Very skilled," she said. "And he tried to kill you?" "He nearly succeeded." "I'm glad he didn't" The left corner of Snape's mouth curled up. "And you're the youngest head of house and headmaster?" "Both are true." "I'm a half-way decent duelist. I'd like a go at you." Snape looked at her and cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. "We'll see.." "Oh, is it true you can fly unassisted?" Snape gave her another quirky head to the side and raised eyebrow look, but then his eyes narrowed. "I don't like to make that common knowledge, but apparently it is." He paused a moment. "True." "How do you do that?" "Painfully." "Then why do it?" "It depends how fast I want or need to be some place." "Oh, I see. You fascinate me." "Thank you..I think." Merlins beard he thought, I do have fans.. "I'm being nosey, so sorry. I didn't even ask if I could ask you questions." "It's alright. It's good to get to know your colleagues." "Ok, what do you do for fun?" Snape had to think a minute. "Uhh..I have a young man I have a relationship with, I like to feed my familiar treats by hand, I play chess occasionally with an associate.." "Oh, you're gay." Faye sounded fully disappointed. "Not exactly. I like to play in both gardens." Faye laughed. "I never heard it put that way. Tell me about your familiar." "He's a raven. If you come to my office sometime he might come to meet you but he might get jealous." "Oh, another fascinating fact. Does he think you're his mate?" "I think so. He... preens me." Snape finished his brandy and set the glass down. Faye asked if he'd like more, but he declined. "My turn," Snape said, "what do you do for fun?" "I ride horses, I play computer games, and I like to dance." "Ah. Well thank you very much for the brandy. I think I should be off." Snape put on his professors robe. At the door Faye said "It was really very nice getting to know you." Snape smiled. "Perhaps sometime soon we can have a nightcap in my office and see if Togquos will make an appearance." "I'd like that." "Friday?" "Yes." He took her hand and kissed her fingers. It was unexpected, but she enjoyed it. 

"By the way, Ms. Gilmore. The reason I was able to re-direct Voldemort's probing, is because I could tell when he was... doing it." "Oh, so sorry. Bad habit." He nodded. She watched him walk toward the dungeon. Darn! Faye thought. What I would give to get inside his brain! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote at the beginning is a line from a song. The version I like is sung by the Tenors. It doesn't reference anything in the chapter except I like dark, brooding men with good looks and beautiful voices. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbYG30ucL7Q&list=RDIbYG30ucL7Q&start_radio=1


	15. I'm Bleeding out..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intern meets Snape's familiar. Narcissa pays a visit. 1st week of April. Spring break.

Friday arrived and Faye felt excited to go see Snape. Hopefully his familiar would make an appearance. She chose a dark blue dress that was a little short. She styled her hair, put on a sprit of perfume and a necklace that had a turquois stone as a focal point. Faye walked down to the dungeon. The door to Snape's office was invitingly open, but she knocked anyway. He was behind his desk, but he got up to greet her. "Come in," he took her hands in his and brushed her cheek with his. "How are you this evening?" "I'm good, and you?" she asked. "I'm well, thank you." He used his wand to close the door. He continued to hold her hand and walked her over to the window. "Oh, I should have told you to dress warmly. Once I open the window it might get cold." All the while as he was speaking he took off his professor's robe and draped it around her shoulders. Faye thought the greeting was curious. Maybe it was a European thing. But she actually enjoyed the intimate contact of his cheek against hers. 

"Thank you. How long does it take for Togquos to show up?" "Oh, 10 or 15 minutes. If he doesn't show by 15 minutes I'll close the window. If he does show, would you like to feed him?" "I'd love to!" Faye said. "You'll need this." Snape held up a leather glove. "Oh, I recall at meals you use your left hand." "Yes", she said, "I'm a lefty." Snape put down the one he had and picked up the left handed glove and helped her put it on. "All right, I'm opening the window." Snape and Faye chatted idly while they waited. Snape put the right handed glove on. Soon enough about the 10 minute mark they heard wings flapping. A very large black bird landed brilliantly on the window sill. Snape offered his right arm to the bird and it climbed on board, then made it's way up to Snape's shoulder. "Togquos this is Ms. Gilmore; Ms. Gilmore, Togquos." "Hello Togquos. He's absolutely beautiful!" "There is a basket of berries there. Place a few in your hand. When you feed him, hold your hand flat, and keep your thumb close to your hand." Faye did as instructed, but Togquos was tentative. Snape could feel his angst. Snape tried to reassure the bird by talking softly and encouraging him to take some, but the bird was having none of it. "Ah well, let's see if he might take them from me." Snape reached out his gloved hand and Faye turned hers so the berries rolled into Snape's hand. He lifted his hand up to reach Togquos, but the bird was still antsy. He spread his wings partly a couple of times, eyeing Faye suspiciously. Finally the bird couldn't resist the treats and ate a few. "That's amazing! I wish I had a camera!" Faye exclaimed. "Now that would be interesting. Togquos is ready to go. He doesn't know what to make of you." "How do you know?" "Know what?" "That he wants to go." "He tells me, of a sort. He sends me pictures." "So very interesting." Snape walked over to the window and leaned out a bit to give the bird more room to take off. Sure enough the bird pushed off Snape's shoulder. Snape closed the window. "It should get warm soon. Care for some brandy?" "Yes, please." Faye handed him back his glove and robe. Snape poured them both some brandy. Faye sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Snape sat in the other one. He thought that sitting behind the desk would be too "professor" like. He didn't want to create that atmosphere.

"So how did you meet Togquos?" "He just started tapping on the window. It got very annoying, so one day I opened the window. He kept coming back, so I started to feed him." "I love his name. How did you settle on it?" "He settled on it. I actually got a baby name book. I just started with A and threw names at him. When I got to Togquos he did a little dance." "He seems to be very intelligent," Faye noted. ""The name means twin. I rather enjoy that." Snape said. Faye and Snape spent the better part of an hour chatting idly. They did briefly talk about the attack.

"I think I've changed my mind. If they wanted to kill me they should have used avada kedavra. Or they did and it backfired. "I hope they get caught. I'm kind of fearful for you." Faye said. "I'm not thrilled living under a shadow of death myself." Faye decided she should take her leave. "Let me escort you. I need to get to my quarters as well." Once again Snape offered Faye his arm and she accepted with a smile. At her quarters he gave her a brief kiss. She once again asked for a duel. He agreed. They tentatively agreed to next Friday after noon meal. He waited until she was inside her rooms then he walked to his quarters.

Narcissa entered the main hallway of Hogwarts at about 1pm on a Saturday.. Draco was at the base of the staircase waiting for her. Her visit was in response to the owl he sent from Snape's quarters. She kissed him no matter who was around. "Let's go up to my room. It's private." Indeed when they passed the common room there were students. Once in his room Narcissa sat in the chair by the desk. Draco sat on his bed. 

"Mom I want to talk about a couple things." "Ok. You can always talk to me." "I'm seeing a young lady named Astoria Greengrass." "Oh yes, I know the family and she's pureblood. Is it serious?" "No, but it could develop that way." "Well, don't rush things." "Ok," Draco said. 

"Mom, did you ever date Professor Snape?" "Not exactly.." she chuckled. "Ohm kaay. I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to tell Father." "Is it serious? Are you in trouble?" "No, not like that. Mom, I really need your trust." Narcissa took a deep breath. "Alright, tell me." "Uhh, Professor Snape, uhh Severus, we're seeing each other." Narcissa looked down, afraid of what would come next. "He says he respects you and cares for you and he tells me he made you a promise. He's kept it." Narcissa's hands went to her chest. She blinked so her tears of gratitude wouldn't fall. When she looked up and regarded her son she said, "Well I can say one thing, he keeps his word." Draco nodded. "I think I love him, but I can't tell him." "You shouldn't," Narcissa commented. Draco rested his forearms on his thighs. A moment of silence passed as she observed her loved son. "Draco?" "I just want him to know. But what difference would it make? That's why there's no point to tell him. But I wish he could love someone else besides a dead woman." "Oh, yes...that.." "He always seems a bit sad. When he does smile it's barely. And the damn jerk is such a bully to Gryffindor students," Draco said. Narcissa was surprised. "Since when do you care about Gryffindor's?" "I care about him being a bully." "I see," Narcissa responded. Her son has changed she realized. "I would say talk to him, but that might be moot. It's difficult for some people to change, Draco. People who were bullied tend to become bullies." "Who bullied him?" "Possible his father, but I wouldn't ask him about that either. At Hogwarts James Potter was merciless to him. He and three others ganged up on him. However none of them would go one-on-one with Severus," Draco's mother said. "I take it James Potter was Gryffindor?" Draco asked. "Yes." "No wonder he hates them." "It also makes me wonder who was the real coward," she said. "Good point," Draco agreed.

"Wow, my head is spinning. What do I do with all this?" "Just understand him better." His mother said. Draco and his mother continued to talk. Before they knew it 2 hours had passed. Narcissa took her leave. She didn't tell Draco she had another visit to make. She made her way down the dungeon steps and found the door to Snape's office ajar. She entered quietly to see what he might be up to. She found him hand feeding a huge black bird on a perch, his back to her. She tapped on the door. He turned to face the sound. His eyebrows shot up as he saw her approaching. "Narcissa, an unexpected surprise." "I was visiting Draco." He put the berries in his hands back into a small basket and took off the leather gloves. When she reached his side she admired the bird. "He's beautiful." The bird couldn't spread his wings their full length due to the confines of the wall next to the perch, but he clicked his approval. "He likes the attention," Snape smiled.

"Can I feed him?" she asked. "Of course." Snape gave her a glove for her right hand. He put a few cranberries in her hand. Togquos eagerly nibbled and ate them. She giggled at the birds beak feeling in her palm. "I think he likes you," Snape said. "Well I like him!" Togquos squawked. They both chuckled. After a minute Snape turned his attention to Narcissa. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He held her a moment. Finally she just said, "Thank you." "Cissy?" "For keeping your word." Snape brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Cissy, let's go to my quarters." She nodded agreement. When they reached and entered his quarters he asked her "Some wine my dear?" "Yes please." Snape poured her some red wine. He sat next to her on the sofa and put an arm around her shoulder. She relaxed into his side. They sat in silence a few minutes. Easily no words needed between intimate and long time friends. "Cissy, this summer...Draco will be 16. The age of consent in Scotland. If he comes on to me, if he asks me..." His words trailing off. Narcissa took a deep breath. Her voice trembling, her tight fist on his frock. "I'd want it to be you." She looked up to him as he looked down into her eyes. He nodded and kissed her forehead and held her closer for as long as she needed the support of his arms and the comfort of his chest. "He loves you." He rested his chin on top of her head. He closed his eyes. "I know."


	16. If it's the Last Thing that I do..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of spring break. Mid April. Who will be awarded the Order of Merlin? Who will be granted a knighthood?

Term resumed after spring break. Snape sat at his desk and rubbed his face with his hands. He took a break from grading essays. Some issues weighed heavy on his mind. 1) There was no progress in discovering who attacked him or why. Had they used avada kedavra and it went wrong? Or had the culprit just meant to maim him? Were they invisible when they threw the blast? Or had someone used an en masse forget spell as Minerva suggested? The big question was why? Granted he had probably made enough enemies in his time who might want to hurt him, but would they actually try it? Snape had to face the unpleasant probability his life was still in danger. 2) Snape was aware that Ginny Weasley hid his potions book in the Room of Requirement. He wanted it back. Draco had entered the room of requirement. Maybe it will reveal itself to him again 3) Draco. Snape rubbed his face again. Damn brat is too damn good looking for his own good and has such a beautiful body. Sometimes in class his groin would stir if he allowed himself to think about the young man or their encounters. Just looking at the little snit got him going. Snape took up his quill to finish his task. Draco was in store for one hell of a birthday present. 

Snape called for an owl. While he waited he wrote a short note. When the owl arrived he gave it to the owl to deliver it to the addressee. 

Ah, well a quiet day. Snape was lulled into a quiet mindset, so he went to dinner. A few students eyed him suspiciously as he made his way to the Staff table. As usual swept his too-long professors robe behind him. He noticed the intern Ms. Gilmore was seated in the chair next to him again. They talked about Friday regarding the duel. In fact news about the duel was spreading like wildfire. Minerva tapped her goblet and stood up. The dinning hall became quiet. "I have an extremely important and happy announcement. One of our Professors will be awarded The order of Merlin 1st class and a Knighthood! We don't know the date of the event so I will be traveling to Buckingham palace next week and to the Ministry of Magic." Once she sat down the hall broke out in happy conversations and lots of guessing who the professor might be. 

Snape watched Draco a few moments. How could such a beautiful teenager who could have anyone, girl or boy, or man be in love with him? He was grateful he had Narcissa's blessing. Snape examined his feelings. He eyed Draco at the Slytherin table. He cared for the boy, was even fond of him. While he was free of the unbreakable vow now, he would still protect Draco if he needed to. Snape closed his eyes. Faye's voice interrupted his reverie. "You tired?" Snape startled a bit. "Apparently so." "Can I walk you to your quarters?" "I'd appreciate that." At the door of her quarters he kissed her as before, but this time claimed her lips. He was a damn good kisser. They said their goodnights and he walked to the dungeon and down the stairs then entered his quarters. He sat on his sofa and passed out in about a minute flat. Lily haunted his dreams and were puntuated by Dumbldore's words.."Get married Severus."

Draco started to have bad dreams again. This time he was watching something. After a few days he was seeing Severus, on the floor in the dinning hall. He started to toss and turn and would wake up in a cold sweat.


	17. Is it Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who tried to kill Snape? Deputy Headmaster in charge. 1st week of may.

Draco stayed after class. He walked up to Snape's desk. "I need to talk to you." Draco doesn't seem himself Snape noticed. "I need to talk to you as well. But I can wait, what's on your mind?" Draco was so nervous, but he had to get it out. "I think it was me who shot you." "What was that?" Snape couldn't believe his ears. "I'm having another nightmare. I see me holding a different wand. I throw a mass unseeing spell when I see you coming down the aisle. Then I throw the spell that injured you. But I don't know what I said and I can't find the wand. I think I was hexed." Snape stood up and came around his desk and grabbed Draco's wrist and started to half drag him to the door. Snape opened the door by hand. "You need to come with me, now." Snape took his hand from Draco once they were in the hallway. Snape led him upstairs, and then revealed the giant griffin and told Draco, "Get on one of the steps." Draco was impressed, but for now he obeyed Snape's directions. Snape stepped up on one too. When the griffin stopped they both stepped off the steps of the griffin. Draco followed a few steps behind Snape. A pair of very tall doors opened for Snape. They entered the Headmaster's office. McGonagall was seated behind the desk. "Severus, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?" 

"Headmistress, Mr. Malfoy has some information regarding the attack on me." "Oh, what would that be, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagal asked. Snape took Draco's arm, but with a gentler touch than when was dragging him around. With his free hand he waved toward McGonagall's desk, encouraging Malfoy to get closer. Draco repeated what he told to Snape. "That's very concerning, Mr. Malfoy. You were right to bring Mr. Malfoy right away, Severus. Professor, how can we help Mr. Malfoy remember the incantations he spoke and how can we find that wand? 

"I can give him a potion to relax him and if he lets me in his head he could repeat the dream. I might be able to hear the incantations. As for the wand, I think I know where it is." "Really?" "I think it's in the Room of Requirement. I have need to go in. Perhaps if it appears to him, I might be able find both items." "Do what you have to and do it as soon as you can." McGonagal gave them the task. "I won't be here starting tomorrow, but I will send for you when I return so you can fill me in. As Deputy Headmaster, you will be in charge during my absence, Severus." "Of course, Headmistress." Snape turned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, can you stay this Saturday?" "Sure. I will send an owl to me mum." "Excellent. Let's go back to my office Mr. Malfoy. I'll send an owl to your class." Snape gave a nod to Headmistress. He and Draco went downstairs and from the entrance hall took the steps down to the dungeons. Snape entered his unlocked office and Draco followed. As soon as Draco was in the door, Snape closed it and grabbed Draco. He bent down to capture Draco's mouth in a hungry and needy kiss. Snape broke the kiss and ran his right hand through Draco's hair. "Draco, I want to make a standing date with you after spring break. Well decide on the dates when you come back." Draco loved the feel of the vibration in Snape's chest when he spoke. "Sure, that'd be great." Snape leaned his chin on Draco's forehead. "Since we have a task to do this Saturday, you can stay with me Friday night after the evening meal." "What if people see me going down to the dungeon with you?" "You're helping me and learning how to make the dreamless sleep potion, which we will do, don't forget to bring your potions book." "Cool," Draco responded. "Now," Snape gently pushed Draco away, "you need to get to your next class. I need to write a note for the class you missed today." "Great! Thank you." Snape nodded and opened the door to let Draco out.

Draco went to the great hall. He had a few minutes before his next class. He hoped the dreams would stop now that he talked about it. He was so happy getting to see Severus on a regular basis. 

Snape wrote a brief note for Draco's class that he missed. Instead of an owl he called for an elf. The spiffy diminutive butler appeared. "What is your name?" "I'm called 24." "Why's that?" "It's a birthday?" "Whose?" "My former master." "Ok, 24, would you take this to the Herbology's Professor?" Snape handed him the envelope. The elf took the envelope and snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

Not much happened while Headmistress was away at Buckingham Palace, so Deputy Headmaster Snape was re-awarded the title once he returned to Hogwarts. So he filled in for McGonagall while she was away. A few minor issues he had to deal with and the paperwork. That sometimes took two hours alone after his last class of the day. He would sometimes forget to go to evening meal. Good thing he could always call a house elf. Fatigue still plagued him but it seemed to be less and less of an issue as his stamina was getting better, though slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post a chapter a day. Make sure you hit that subscript button.


	18. Sir Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Severus Snape. Our new celebrity. End of May. Who created the sword?

Headmistress came back from her trip with exciting and prodigious news. She was so excited to tell the news to Hogwarts staff and students. Hogwarts was going to be the proud exclusive employer of a Professor who would also be a Knight. The professor in question couldn't be more deserving. The flying from London to Hogwarts was tiring. She went to her office and dashed off a quick note and called for 24. The diminutive butler appeared. Equally important as she was a Madam (the equivalent of a Ladyship) she was granted the honor to award the knighthood herself. "24, can you give this to Professor Snape in the morning?" "Yes Head Lady." Minerva had to smile. He snapped his fingers and was gone. Minerva fell into bed and was fast asleep very quickly.

24 waked Professor Snape a few minuets early. He spoke quickly so as not to get into too much trouble. "Head Lady sends you this." "You could put some candles on 24." Snape directed. "Yes Master." "I'm not your master 24." "24 is assigned to you, Sir." "Who did that," Snape asked as he fumbled half asleep with the note. "Head lady.." Snape sighed as he read the note. McGonagall had indeed returned, but she needed rest, so he was going to have to sub for her one more day. "24?" "Yes, Sir?" "Can you say Headmistress?" "Yes sir." "Let's hear it!" "Headmistress.." "Good. That is what you will call her. Not head lady. Do you understand?" 24 trembled a little. Snape's anger when he lost his temper was near legendary. "Yes sir." "Very good. Can you please visit Ms. Gilmore and let her know I need to reschedule our duel due to having to sub for Headmistress." "Yes." "Then off with you!" Snape didn't do mornings well. He was a bit more terse than he needed be. 

Finally, the last class of his responsibility done for the day. He walked to the Headmaster's office. Gratefully only a minor item or two needed attending. He wanted to leave a clean slate for Minerva. She would have done the same. He was happy to see her at evening meal. She seemed to be enjoying a conversation with Ms. Gilmore. He touched her shoulder as he walked by to a free seat. She tapped her goblet and stood up. "I have some wonderful news. One of our professors will be awarded the order of Merlin 1st class. The ceremony will be Sunday, at 4pm. All staff are required to be present." Darn, he thought, I can't duck out.

The next day when Minerva entered the Headmaster's office she noticed a glass case under Dumbledore's portrait. When she got closer she realized it was showcasing a beautiful sword. There was also a white sheath. On the hilt of the sword a snake wound around it and she had two green gems for eyes. Green and silver, Slytherin colors. The words stamped on the sword read "Dark Knight of Hogwarts." Minerva was puzzled for a minute or two. "Oh," she said. "I know who this goes to. Thank you Hogwarts." Minerva shook her head smiling. She almost felt sorry for Severus. He's going to be in for a shock.

At about 3pm on Sunday, Minister Shacklebolt entered the castle and headed to the Headmaster's office. He gave Minerva a light kiss on her cheek and squeezed her arms. "So good to see you, Minerva." A genuine smile in his voice and on his face. "Good to see you, Minister." "Where is the ole dungeon bat?" Minerva had to smile. "Haven't seen him, not that it's unusual. So I assume in the dungeon." "Is there a chance he won't show up?" "Yes, however, I have two Slytherin prefects willing to go and fetch him, and if that doesn't work, they have permission to call on an elf." "All the bases covered then." After talking a few minutes they headed for the great hall. They took up seats near the platform. Shacklebolt laid the sword belt on a table near the platform. He set two plaques in front of Minerva. She had the box that held The British Empire medal. Students and staff started filling the hall. Minerva nodded to two Slytherin prefects. Shacklebolt gave Hagrid the sword with instructions. Hagrid carried the sword to the entrance and waited for Professor Snape. The plan was for Hagrid to hide the sword behind his body until Snape entered the hall. Then he was to walk to the entrance hall and lay the sword on a table. Hagrid was then to go back and take his seat. Headmistress had prearranged two Slytherin students to watch over the sword until Hagrid came back for it. The prefects that Minerva had nodded to left the hall and proceeded down the dungeon steps. Draco and Blaise Zabini were supposed to escort Professor Snape to the hall and stand behind him during the ceremony. He might need help getting up and down from the floor. When they got down in the dungeon and approached Snape's office Draco was very glad to see Snape closing the door to his office. "Professor," he greeted. "Mr. Malfoy." Snape started to walk to the steps up to the next floor. Draco and Zabini fell in on either side of Snape as they walked down the length of the dungeon corridor. Blaise went up the stairs first, then Snape then Draco. When they got to the entrance hall and proceeded to the grand hall Snape was surprised to see how full the hall was. Even more surprised to see Minister Shacklebolt sitting at the head of the Professors table. He took his usual seat beside Minerva. The escorts stood behind them. Snape interlaced his fingers and rested his hands on the table.

Minerva tapped her goblet and stood up. "The awards ceremony shall now begin." Minerva picked up the award plaque on top and walked to the platform and stepped up the three steps and moved to the center. "For his outstanding bravery facing death to protect Hogwarts, her students and staff, working behind the scenes as a spy, at great personal risk every day for nearly six years." Snape's left hand fingers curled around and under his chin. He looked down briefly. He had coveted this award for a long time. Years probably. Somehow it didn't seem so important now. Minerva continued, "Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic are pleased to award The Order of Merlin 1st class to Professor Snape." There was a light round of applause as Snape rose from his seat and walked to the platform. Minerva stepped down to the lowest step and handed him the award. "Congratulations," she said. "Thank you." Shacklebolt shook Snape's hand. Nothing more to do so he walked back to his seat. He wasn't about to make any silly speech. Snape placed his award in front of him on the table. He folded his hands together and rested his left cheek on them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hadn't noticed that Hagrid had disappeared, or that Shacklebolt had joined Minerva on the platform. 

Shacklebolt used his booming official voice, "Bring forth the sword of Slytherin!" Snape's eyes flew open. "We don't have a sword." He looked at Flitwick across from him. He just shrugged. Snape looked toward the door and a lumbering Hagrid was approaching the platform carrying a medieval type sword. He handed it to Shacklebolt who took the hilt and placed the tip on the floor between his feet. Hagrid took his seat and said, "Heavy one that is," nodding to Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. He wondered why Hagrid nodded to him. Shacklebolt continued, "Would the knight candidate please come forth, Severus Snape." Snape's eyes got big as saucers. He turned to look at Minerva and several gasps could be heard around the room, then silence. Snape was frozen in disbelief. Draco stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around Snape's elbow. "Godfather, they're waiting." Minerva said from the side of her mouth to Shacklebolt, "I knew he'd be in shock." Snape started to stand. Blaise pulled the chair back. Keeping a hold on Snape's arm, Draco and Blaise escorted him to the center of the room in front of the stage. Minerva couldn't stop smiling. Shacklebolt had passed the sword to her. "This isn't happening," he said softly. Draco chuckled. "I can't wait to start calling you Sir Severus." Snape jerked his head to stare at Draco. 

Shacklebolt addressed Snape. "Knight candidate Severus Snape, will you take the vows of knighthood?" Snape had to close his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself. When he opened them he looked up to Shacklebolt. "I will." "Please kneel." Draco and Blaise helped Snape get down on one knee. 

Shacklebolt: Madam McGonagal, do you now affirm that Severus Snape has grown in gentle virtue and chivalrous grace, the hallmarks of a true and faithful Peer?  
McG: From my own certain knowledge, and our Peers, I am able to affirm that Severus Snape is a chivalrous gentleman whose achievements on the field of honor have been matched by his courage, honor, duty, courtesy and concern for Hogwarts and all of The British Empire's subjects.  
Shacklebolt: Severus Snape, you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers, and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from Our hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy that you will honor and defend the Crown and Kingdom of the Outlands?  
Snape: I will.  
Shacklebolt: That you will honor, defend, and protect all ladies, and those weaker than yourself?  
Snape: I will.  
Shacklebolt: That you will be courteous and honor your peers, of the Chivalry?  
Snape: I will.  
Shacklebolt: That you will conduct yourself in all matters as befits a Knight, drawing your sword only for just cause? That you will enshrine in your heart the noble ideals of Chivalry to the benefit of your own good name and the greater glory of the Outlands?  
Snape: I will.  
McGonagal: "Then having sworn these solemn oaths, know now that I, Madam McGonagal by right of arms, and the Queen of the Outlands, do dub you with your sword, the sword of Slytherin, and by all that you hold sacred, true, and holy." Shacklebolt stepped forward to assist Minerva to lift the sword. He took the hilt in his hands. She placed her hands on his. "Once for Honor... (taps Snape's shoulder) Twice for Duty...(taps his other shoulder) Thrice for Chivalry...(taps the first shoulder again.) Arise, Sir Severus Snape, the Dark Knight of Hogwarts, the British Empire and the Outlands." A small round of applause started but Shacklebolt signaled to stop. Draco and Blaise took Snape hands and elbows and helped him get off the floor. 

Shacklebolt: Accept from Our hands this medal, passed from knight to knight, for each knight is a link in the honor of Our Kingdom. It symbolizes your fealty to Crown and Kingdom. Take this medal and swear: Snape repeats after Shacklebolt: "This day do I render homage and fealty to my Sovereign Lady" Snape repeats. "by Right of Arms, Queen of the Outlands," Snape repeats. " who will, from this day forward, be my Liege." Snape repeats. "I will remain true in all ways, serving Her and Hogwarts and the Outlands faithfully" Snape repeats. - "this do I swear, by my honor" Snape repeats. "and by the high ideals which I hold as a Knight of this Realm." Snape repeats. "So say I, Sir Severus Snape." Snape repeats. Minerva stepped forward and draped the British Empire Medal around Snape's neck. 

Shacklebolt: "Accept this sword, which shall symbolize your prowess at arms. Remember well: that the sword of the Chivalry should be drawn only in defense of the realm, or of those weaker than yourself. Wear it with care. Wield it with mercy." Draco handed a white belt with the sword sheath on it to Minerva. She wrapped it around Snape's waist and secured it. Shacklebolt handed the sword to Snape. He managed to sheath it. Darn thing is heavy, he thought. "Go now and greet your peers!"

For some crazy reason, Snape was nervous. He turned around and faced the faculty and students. Minerva and Shacklebolt started to applaud. Draco joined in. The entire hall broke out in applause, yells and whistles. Snape looked down, but he was smiling. Draco stepped over to him and touched his arm. Snape turned toward him. Draco took Snape's hand and pulled him into a "man" hug. "I am so proud of you," Draco said in his ear. "Thank you." Minerva was next. She held him so tight, tears falling down her cheeks. "I couldn't be more proud of you than if you were my own son." "Now don't get me going," he said, a tiny tremble in his voice, a tear welling behind one eye. When he turned back to face the students there was a line. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, too choked up to speak. Harry gave him a man hug. Faye gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Then the elves started to serve a feast. Ham, turkeys, all sorts of vegie dishes, buns, breads, fruit. Shacklebolt shook his hand. Everyone sat down to enjoy the feast. Snape found it difficult to eat much. He was overwhelmed. At one point he rested his chin in his left hand, his fingers curled around his chin, he closed his eyes. Minerva and Faye noticed about the same time and shared a look behind him. Faye touched his arm. He opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" "I'm tired. I think I'm going to take my leave." Snape stood and wished his colleagues goodnight. Several said goodnight to him as well adding Sir Severus or Sir Snape. Snape shook his head smiling as he exited. Several students did the same thing.

Once Snape was out of the hall he hoped this Sir thing would be forgotten soon. As he reached the steps to the dungeon he thought the sword would be problematic. Indeed the tip clanked down on each step as he descended. He stopped, leaned against the wall and unbuckled the belt. He re-buckled it and placed it over one shoulder. Once in his quarters he placed the sword on the coffee table. Then took off the medal and laid it on top of the sword. Snape poured himself a good stiff brandy and sat on his sofa. Snape was so thoroughly humbled. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Outlands refers to Scotland, Ireland, Wales and probably other territories of the British Kingdom.  
Peers refers to other knights and other royalty such as Madam McGonagal, and subjects in general.  
Queen of the Outlands refers to Queen Elizabeth.  
Madam is the equivalent to a ladyship. A knight or above can knight another person. I believe the knighthood though must be granted or appointed by a Sovereign, with a few exceptions.  
I can't take credit for the ceremony. I cut and pasted the questions from a script online. I did take poetic license with some of the wording. Shacklebolt and Minerva are conducting the ceremony and reading from the script.  
If Snape is speaking and there a comma, then one word, the comma acts as the iconic Snape pause. So do ellipse's (...). The more of them, the longer the pause.
> 
> Please click the subscribe button to receive updates on new chapters.


	19. O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday June 3 1996.
> 
> If Snape is speaking and there a comma, then one word, the comma acts as the iconic Snape pause. So do ellipse's (...). The more of them, the longer the pause.

Two weeks left of school then summer break. 5th years and 7th years are studying for their exams. Snape was running out of time to do two important tasks.

Snape had 4 classes of first thru 4th years. Once his classes were done he called for 24. "Yes Sir Knight." Snape did a face-palm "Oh Merlin," now the elves are getting into the act. He did wear the ribbon that's associated with the medal on his frock. A splash of color, red. Snape didn't feel like correcting the wee one. He rather liked the sound of it. "24, kindly go find Master Draco and ask him to come see me right away." 24 snapped his fingers and was gone. It took maybe 20 minuets but Draco came walking through the open door of his office. "At your service Sir Severus." Snape covered his eyes with his hand. "Mother of Merlin," he muttered under his breath. "Oh, I can't call you that?" "Just Severus, here. Not in the classroom." "Ok. What's so important?" Draco sat in one of the chairs in front of Snape's desk. "I need to get into your brain. I need you to remember that dream where you think you hurt me and I'd like to do it soon." "Ok, When? "Tonight, unless you have a date." Draco chuckled. "No date, so tonight is fine. I want to get it over with." "The second task is I need to get into the room of requirement." "Ok, how can I help?" "It's never appeared to me." "Really?" "Really." "Ok, when do you want to do that?" "Let's try Friday after evening meal." "Ok, um.." "Yeees?" "Should I come prepared to stay the night?" "Oh! Yes and Saturday too." "Sweet! Uh how about tonight, what time?" "Also after evening meal." "Ok, I'll see you later then." When Draco stood up he rounded Snape's desk and sauntered toward him. Draco is developing a swagger, Snape noticed. Snape leaned back in his chair. Draco placed his hands on Snape's chest, his fingers curling over his trap muscles. Snape kept his hands relaxed over the arms of the chair, but he did tilt his head up to receive Draco's kiss. The teenager slipped his tongue past Snape's parted lips. The kiss was soft and romantic. Draco was learning how to be a better kisser. Snape kept his hands down. He wanted to concentrate on the kiss. Just Draco's mouth on his. Draco let his left hand wander down Snape's chest. He slid his palm across Snape's chest, but his nipples remained coy. Then the teenager slid his hand further down to Snape's belly maintaining the painfully sweet kiss. Further still Draco's hand explored Snape's crotch. Draco rubbed the growing lump. Snape inhaled quickly through his nose, like a gasp. Snape took Draco's wrist and gently removed it and broke the kiss. "Not now, my dear sweet golden boy. Later.." That shadow smile crossed his visage. Draco nodded and started for the door. "Later Pops." Snape watched Draco with his mouth screwed up. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Pops," he thought. "Is that what kids call...I don't know what kids call their parents these days. Maybe it's a general term for old man. Ah, well; it's better than some of the other names the kids call me."

Unknown to our lovers their encounter had been witnessed. They were both lost in the moment and neglected to close the door. The young man in question went into the lab and out the opposite archway and ran across the courtyard. He desperately needed a bathroom to relieve the heavy balls and lump in his pants. He went into the girls restroom where no one goes because of moaning Myrtle. He hoped she would give him privacy. He went into a stall and unzipped his pants. He went to work on his growing and hardening cock. He fantasized about the kiss. He wished it was his mouth that Draco was all over, his chest Draco was exploring. He imagined Draco giving him a blow job. He soon got that sensation when his cum was building up. His balls tightened and he pulled faster on his dick. He spilled his cum in the toilet, moaning softly. Not as satisfying as he thought it'd be. He cleaned his cock and hand with toilet paper. He put things back in order and zipped up his pants. He washed his hands and started on the trek to his dorm, then to his room. It was difficult to study for tomorrow's classes. He laid awake thinking about what he saw. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

After evening meal Draco went to the dungeon and into Snape's office. He manually closed the door. Snape was devoid of his frock. The top three buttons of his shirt undone, ascot gone. However his scars still not quite visible above the collar. Draco sat on the corner of Snape's desk. "Draco, before we get started, I'm not fond of nick names. Please, just Severus. Not Sev, or pops, or whatever the students call me these days." Snape gazed at Draco with half hooded eyes waiting for an answer. "I don't think of you that way." Snape gave him the head cocked raised eyebrow look. "Excuse me?" "The names the kids call you. I used to yuk it up with my mates before I got to know you." Snape waited, but he didn't continue. Snape sighed softly. "Well, let's get started." Snape picked up a small bottle of potion and walked around his desk to face Draco. "This will help you relax. You're fairly good at occlumency but I need you not to use it. So, here you go. It'll take about 20 minuets to start to really kick in so take it down." Draco did as he was told. Snape was propping some pillows up at one end of the sofa. "Ok, pop over here and get comfy." Draco tried, but his legs were a little too long, so he put the outer foot on the floor. Snape got his desk chair and brought it around. Draco and Snape chatted idly for a few minuets. Snape had slipped 3 drops of veritiserum in the potion. It might help Draco peel back the layers of what he remembers to reveal the culprit. 

"Draco, I want you to keep eye contact. Look in this eye. You're good at Occlumency, but relax. Don't use it. Let me in Draco. You can blink. Concentrate on my voice." Snape's voice was mesmerizing. "Replay the dream in your mind. Good. I'm seeing from your point of view. You see me walking toward the door. You swing your legs over the bench. You're doing great Draco...you pull out a wand. It isn't yours...you put it in front of your nose. You are saying an incantation. Keep looking in my eye Draco. I'm going to touch your face." Snape placed his hands on either side of Draco's face, willing him to keep eye contact." Draco mumbled something. "Concentrate, say it again." Draco repeated it. Snape still couldn't make it out. "Louder and slower Draco." "non" "Keep looking in my eye. non what?" "Non visendus triclinium Unum minutis..." "Great Draco!" Snape filed the incantation away in his encyclopedic mind for later analysis. "Continue unfolding your dream." Snape heard the next incantation loud and clear. He also filed that away for later. But it did prove Draco had been cursed. Snape stopped narrating the dream. He didn't want Draco to hear him. Snape had heard the first half of the killing curse. He observed through Draco's eyes the killing curse had failed because Snape had got his wand out and non verbally threw a protection arc around himself that deflected the curse, but the power still threw him hard against the ground. Through Draco's eyes he saw his body on the floor, but Draco was numb. Snape could feel he was seeing, but it wasn't registering.

Then he saw a portal appear near Draco. A woman stepped through. She took the wand and stepped back into the portal and then it closed. She had silvery hair with blue tips. She was 25 or so. She was cute in an impish way. He felt Draco knew this woman. "You're doing great Draco. Did you see the woman come through the portal?" "Yes," was his slow reply. "Do you know her?" "I think she's my cousin..." The minute was up in his dream. Draco was seeing reality now. People running. An elf sent to get Madam Pomfrey, Minerva frantic, screaming at the students. Then she was at Snape's side, wringing her hands, wiping away some tears when she hears Pomfrey's diagnosis. "Draco, I'm going to end our session now. You can break eye contact." Draco closed his eyes. Snape looked away and closed his mind. He didn't want Draco to see the ending part of the dream. "My Knight..." Draco eyes were closed. He had succumbed to the relaxation potion. "Draco? What was that?" "The names the other kids call you. You're not like that. To me you're my knight. Even before you got the title.." Snape remembered the veritiserum he put in the relax potion. He bowed his head, his armor cracked in two. Just when his jaded soul believed he couldn't feel what he knew he should. Then four little words breaks his armor. Snape got up and bent down and kissed Draco's forehead. He let the teenager sleep.

Snape dragged his chair back behind his desk. He penned a note to Minerva, "Draco was cursed. We have another problem. Must talk to you tomorrow." He called for an owl and when it arrived he gave the folded paper to it to take to Headmistress. Snape poured himself a short brandy. He sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He rested his head on the curled fingers of his left hand, his elbow on the armrest. He didn't even finish his brandy before he was softly snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap muscles are short for trapezius, the muscles behind the collar bone from the base of the neck to the shoulder. Draco's palm would have rested just under Snape's collar bone.


	20. So I bare my skin and I count my sins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 4th.

Snape sent an owl to Narccisa.

After his classes for the day, Snape made his way to see Headmistress. He gave her the report. "Draco let me in his head. There was a woman that created a portal. She did curse Draco to do her bidding. She looked to be 25 or so, silver hair, blue tips. I got the impression I'm in the way of something. Draco did try to kill me, but she was behind it. Through the portal she took the wand back, so we won't find it. " "This is very concerning, let's consult Albus." Snape and McGonagall moved to stand in front of Dumbledore's portrait. "Riddle's daughter." Snape and Minerva exchanged concerned glances. "He had a daughter?" Snape asked. "Bellatrix." "Oh, dear Merlin, dear Merlin, dear fuckin' Merlin." Snape said rubbing his face. Minerva turned to the side, wanting fervently to indulge her Tartan and spit on the floor. Both Snape and McGonagall had the same thought, then voiced it at the same time: "Time turner!" "Yes," said the portrait. "Albus, why does she want to kill me? Revenge?" "Your daughter." Dumbledore's short reply. Snape's eye's got huge. He slowly looked up at the portrait that had went back to slumbering. He tried to touch the bottom of the frame as always. The room got so hot. He was so hot. He crumpled to the floor. Minerva was beside herself. She first called "Severus," then looked at the portrait, "Albus!" Then back at Snape's body, then back at the portrait. "He's...he's going to be a father?!" The portrait smiled and winked. 

Snape was still recovering from falling over in the headmasters office. He descended the steps to the dungeon's. His refuge.

Snape was incredulous at the news that he was going to be a father. He couldn't even imagine it. Poor kid, he thought. And he wondered why she was destined to do something that made Bellatrix's daughter want to prevent her birth. While he was thinking and enjoying a brandy there was a gentle knock on the door. When he opened it Faye was standing there. "Hi", she said. "Hello," he replied. He shook his head remembering his manners. "Oh, come in. Care for some brandy?" "Yes, please," she said. He poured her some and gave the snifter to her. "Did you enjoy your stint as headmaster?" She asked. "I don't enjoy the paperwork, that's for sure." She smiled. "How are you?" "Curious question", he said. "I saw the attack." "Yes, that was rather brutal. Madam Pomfrey worked wonders." "Congratulations on your appointment. Am I supposed to call you Sir Severus?" Snape looked down. A shadow smile crossed his face. "Not necessary." 

"I'm excited for you, yet you sit cool as a cucumber." "A what?" Faye laughed. "It means you're very calm." "I see." "How's Togquos?" "I haven't seen him for a few days. I assume he's alright." "He's quite the beauty." "And he knows it," Snape replied. Faye stood up. Snape followed suit. "Leaving so soon?" he asked. She shook her head. Snape stepped closer and took her hands in his. He bent down for a soft romantic kiss, but Faye had other ideas. She pressed her body to his. It was her tongue that snaked past his lips first. She let go his hands and slipped hers around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She felt warm and safe. Snape didn't feel right, he barely knew this young lady, who was easily nearly half his age. He placed his hands on her upper arms, broke the kiss and took a step back. His head and eyes down. "Something wrong?" When Snape raised his head his eyes had the same pained look in them as right before he killed Dumbledore. "I don't know," he answered honestly. Faye placed a hand on Snape's face.

"I want this.." " Why?", he asked. "I'm....attracted to you....we like who we like.. Why even I'm fuckin' arguing with you!" She grabbed his face and pulled him down to a damn gorgeous kiss. He could only respond. She loved his mouth on hers. He took her hand but it was she who led them to his bedroom. She slid her arms around his shoulders, his professors robes slid to the floor. Her hands that undid his frock, then his shirt, all the while hot kisses on skin ensued. He placed his mouth on her hip and sucked a love bruise. She squirmed and squealed. She shimmied her legs out of her shorts. "That felt good." Snape dropped his frock on the floor. They kicked off their shoes and turned to each other on his bed. Snape slid an arm around her, his other hand touched her face. Faye waited for no invitation. Her mouth was back on his in a hot passionate second.

Snape let his hand drift down from her face to her breast. He pulled the bra strap down to her elbow, she slid her arm out. Snape massaged and squeezed her breast. He teased the nipple until she moaned and broke the kiss. He replaced his fingers with his mouth. They were small but he enjoyed that. He could nearly suck the whole thing in his mouth. She grabbed his head and arched her back offering up her body to him. He switched to the other nipple unhooking her bra and helping her out of it. Her eyes closed, her panting and soft moans becoming more intense. She arched her back again and wrapped her arms around his head and neck, willing him not to stop. He let his hand travel lower still and slipped his fingers inside her panties. She shivered in anticipation. He teased the outer lips of her pussy, she was already wet and ready and willing. He undid the button at the top of his pants and pulled the zipper down. He shimmied out of them and his shorts and dropped them on the floor. Mean while she slipped off her panties and they also found their way to the floor. Faye laid on the bed and spread her legs. "Take me, please," she begged. Damn she was sexy, Snape thought as he climbed between her legs. 

On his knees, Snape slipped his hands on Faye's thighs under her knees. He pushed her legs open and started thrusting inside her pussy with just the head of his cock. Snape loved watching his dick slip in and out of her hot and wet pussy. Faye felt open and exposed. She also felt extreme pleasure. Her hands flew to her breasts and she teased and taunted her own nipples. Her breathing quickened punctuated with gasps and moans as he slipped his hard cock inside her. He changed the angle and he thrust deeper inside her, trying rub her g-spot. She was feeling it. At first it seemed to hurt then it started to feel good. This orgasm was different. It was deep inside and shattering her soul. She wasn't normally a vocal lover but she couldn't help it this time. Her hands swept over his chest, down his sides and hips. She held and pulled him in rhythm to his thrusts. Her juices pouring hot over Snape's dick. Snape released her legs and laid against her body, her breasts smashed against his chest. He knew she had hers now it was his turn. Supporting his weight on his arms he fucked her in earnest, driving his cock deep in per pussy, slamming his balls against her slick asshole.

She opened her eyes to watch his face. His head tossed back, eyes closed, his mouth was moving but no words formed, only his accelerated breathing. She wrapped her legs around his back and crossed her ankles. They both felt his balls tighten, the head of his cock seemed to swell. He slammed his cock into her then one long low moan escaped his very core. He slid his cock in and out of her two more times, grunting like an animal. Snape was totally spent. He let his body relax onto Faye's. She unlocked her ankles and let her legs slide off his body. His head slowly lowered to finally rest on the pillow next to hers. 

Snape knew she couldn't tolerate his weight indefinitely. He slipped one leg over hers. Then he moved his body so only part of his chest remained in contact with hers. His left hand on her breast. He kissed her softly. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "You dear sweet Knight, whatever for?" "I can't stay awake." She laughed and kissed his nose. "Can we get under the comforter first?" He nodded once and turned to sit on the edge of her bed while she got out of it. She watched him conjure a ball of energy in his right palm and directed it to her fireplace and it awakened to a low warming fire. She blinked in a bit of disbelief. He stood up and extended his hands. The comforter moved and folded down at the end of the bed. Faye blinked again. Snape crawled into the bed and offered his hand. She took it and cuddled up next to him. Another wiggling his fingers and the comforter unrolled to cover them. "You did all that without a wand!?" "Imagine that," he said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear fans, friends and guest readers, I have had an accident in my home and have broken my foot. So I needed surgery and I'm now wearing a heavy cast and I can't put any weight on it. I am now in a rehab center and can look forward to rehab and lots of pain while I recover. My hubby was nice enough to bring my computer so I will still work on this growing story line. Let the sex-capades continue!


	21. No Idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 5th  
Draco's birthday  
Thursday

Faye woke first. She watched Snape sleeping. He was on his back, one arm under her head. Faye's legitimacy skill was more like a gift. She showed a propensity to be able to detect people's feelings as early as two years old. As she grew and perfected her skill she was able to hear what people said inside their brains as well as feel the emotions that go with them. There had only been two people who could detect when she was doing it to them. One was dead. The other is this sleeping wizard in her bed. Since her skill roamed free from an early age it was difficult to reign it in. She had learned to do it, but she hated the energy it took to do so. She was grateful there were only a few for whom she had to make it so. She respected those two. One was Snape. Even now in this most intimate moment she reigned herself in. What she hated most was the closing off a part of herself. She smiled. She suspected Snape used his considerable occlumency skill to shut down his mind before falling asleep. Faye also felt a little sorrow. She wished she had gotten to know this man sooner. In a little more than a week she had to go back to the states. 

She rolled out of bed as gently as she could. She showered and got herself a cup of coffee. Donned a robe and grabbed the mug of coffee however when she approached the bedroom Snape was gone. A sealed envelope in his place. She was disappointed, but in the note he apologized and said he preferred to shower in his rooms. He asked if he could escort her to lunch. She conjured a note of her own and responded in the positive. She called 24 the elf, who appeared quickly. "Please give this to Professor Snape." 24 took the note and said "Yes, Mistress." With a snap of his fingers he was gone. 

Faye was assisting Madam Hooch this week. She had made the full round of studies assisting the Professors of said classes except for Snape's class. Ah well, Headmistress probably had her reasons. With the lessons of the morning over Faye made her way toward the dungeon steps. She was met by the students coming up the stairs. She leaned on the wall and waited. Snape followed shortly. He greeted her with a quick kiss. She was surprised at his public display of affection, very un-Snape like. He offered his arm and she took it. She smiled and shook her head. He remained his stoic self, except for the quirky curl up of the left side of his mouth. Some of the students and staff watched the couple enter. Watched as Snape helped her into the bench. Watched as he moved around behind Minerva, who was smiling as if she had cast a spell she had always wanted to. Snape placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder as he passed. Instead of taking his usual seat by the Headmistress he walked down to take the seat across from Faye. 

Snape laid his hands on the table palms up. Faye instinctively placed her hands in his. This didn't escape the professors or some of the students. Draco felt a little pang of jealousy. He brushed it off. Sort of. He reminded himself he was doing the same thing to Astoria. 

"Last night was wonderful," Faye spoke into his ear. That shadow of a smile, so unnerving, so Snape. "I enjoyed it as well." "Think there will be gossip?" This time Snape chuckled. "I think we'll be the talk of the entire school by evening meal." Faye giggled then smiled, but became pensive. "Will I see you again?" Snape rubbed her fingers gently. "Sunday. After mid-day meal. Mr. Malfoy and I have a task to do this weekend." "Then I shall very much look forward to Sunday. Oh, are we still on for the dueling demo tomorrow?" Snape gave her 'the look'. "Are you sure?" "I really want to see how good you are. I've been teaching the first year's. I'd like to give them a real demonstration. Only the best will do." Snape shook his head but smiled. "Very well. Tomorrow after noon meal we shall meet on the dueling platform."

The meal was enjoyed as usual. However as the hour for the next class neared Snape noticed Potter approaching Draco at the Slytherin table. At first Draco's face spit venom and his mouth said something derisive. Harry bent close and seemed to whisper in Draco's ear. Snape quirked his head to the side and watched. Draco's face...yes! Draco was smiling. As if the Gryffindor and Slytherin were...up to something! Snape hadn't time to worry about it now. Time for another class. Snape rounded the table and helped Faye up from her seat. They held hands as they walked out of the hall and toward the dungeon steps. Snape waited until most of the students had passed them down the steps. They kissed lightly and said their good-byes for now. 

Draco and Harry had potions the last class of the day. The class went as normal until students were gathering their books. "Oh, Mr. Malfoy, happy birthday." Snape said. "Oh," Draco was taken aback. "Thank you Professor." A few of the students wished him the same once they heard the Professor. Harry lingered outside the classroom door until Draco met up with him. They fell in stride together, faking friendship so they could bend their heads and speak softly. "So how we gonna do this Malfoy?" "I got an idea. After evening meal walk over to me. I'll get up and say something. Then I'll take you to my room. It's private." "Sounds good." Already gossip was flying. Snape and Ms. Gilmore were having an affair...Draco and Harry were up to something...Draco and Snape had a mysterious task that McGonagall had given them. 

At evening meal Snape helped Faye onto a bench on one side of the head table. He said in her ear, "Sorry my dear, I need take my usual seat tonight," his hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and caressed those long and lovely fingers. Snape half hooded his eyes, let his shadow smile cross his lips while he slid one, his index finger up, caressing her neck settling on her jaw. He kissed her infuriatingly briefly. He straightened up, letting his hand touch her shoulder once again. He let his fingers linger as he turned to walk away, then his hand finally trailed behind him. He slowly brought it back to interlace with the fingers of his other hand. Iconic Snape once again.

Evening meal went off as usual. Students and staff alike were eating light as the ending feast was only a week away. Students would be taking their OWLS and NEWTS on Monday. Students not taking them were to stay in their dorms until exams were over. OWL results would be given to students on Tuesday, NEWTS on Wednesday, and general performance grades for the year given to the rest of the student body Thursday. Everyone would enjoy the ending feast Thursday night, and Friday students would depart. Many staff would also retreat to their respective homes for summer break.

Occupants of the hall were dwindling. Snape kept glancing at the Gryffindor table given what had happened at mid-day meal. At one point Harry turned and caught Snape's eye. Snape blinked slowly. Harry had that "deer caught in the headlights" look when he felt intimidated by Snape. Faye got up and said her good-nights. Snape stood and approached her from his side of the table. She offered her hand smiling brightly. He took it and kissed the back of her fingers. He watched as she exited the hall. Still standing Snape interlaced his fingers, then witnessed a true oddity. Harry got up and approached the Slytherin table. Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry bent down and said something to Draco. Draco responded, and...he was smiling again! Snape's eyes got bigger by the second. Harry offered Draco his hand, and Draco took it! Now Snape's head cocked to the side, his mouth screwed up in disbelief. Harry helped Draco out of his seat. They sauntered out of the hall arm in arm. Slytherins and Gryffindors at their tables were gob-smacked silenced silly. Minerva approached Snape and stood beside him. "What was that about?" she asked. Snape turned to her, eyes big as saucers. He shook his head ever so slightly, "No idea."

Draco had a mischievous grin on his face. Harry smiled but was looking sheepish. "That'll get the tongue wagers going!" Draco intoned to Harry. "Got me going," Harry chuckled. I'm going to parade you right through the Slytherin common room," Draco warned Harry. "Is that...safe?" "Safer than you taking me through your common room." "Touché." "Ok, we're here, take my hand, act like we're boyfriends. Follow my lead." Harry nodded. Draco walked into the common room kind of pulling Harry. "Com'on hon, keep up." Harry took an extra step to get up next to Draco. There were some ten or so Slytherins in the room. One being Crabbe. His mouth couldn't have hit the floor any harder, his disbelieving eyes not blinking. The room went dead silent, all eyes on the "couple" retreating to Draco's room. Draco leaned on the door of his room having Potter face him. "That was damn fun!" Harry nodded. Draco straightened up and shook Harry's hand off his. Draco turned digging into his pocket for his key. He unlocked his door and walked inside and turned on the light. "You can sit at my desk, Potter. Get comfy." Draco took off his sweater and tossed it on the bed along with his tie and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of his white shirt. Harry untied his tie, but kept it on.

Draco sat on his bed. "Ok Potter, I've had a bit of fun. Now what's so mysterious you have to talk to me about?" "I saw you," Harry started, still feeling like that doomed deer again. Draco was bored already. He only indulged the Gryffindor for a bit of fun. "You saw me what?" "I saw you kiss Snape." Draco jumped off the bed and whirled around to face Harry so fast that even Harry jumped. Draco's mouth was open. His turn to feel like the deer. "How?" Harry swallowed hard, "The office door was open." Draco crossed one arm across his waist, the other hand hid his eyes. "Damn!" Damn, damn, DAMN Snape and his open door policy! Draco let his hand slide down his face, now covering his mouth. Harry wasn't sure what Draco's eye's read but it didn't take a legilimens to see he was clearly knocked-back anxious. Finally Draco collected enough of himself to fold both arms across his chest. "You gonna turn him in?" Harry was a little dumbfounded. "What?" He eyed Draco suspiciously. "Kill two birds with one stone why don't cha? Wouldn't that make you just giddy? Get Snape sacked and me expelled!" Despite his vehemence Draco sounded defeated. He turned away from Harry and flopped down on his bed, his faced buried in his hands. "What are you going on about?!" "Potter, don't you know school policy?!" Draco lifted his head from his hands to exclaim. "Professors aren't allowed to have an affair with a student. Grounds for termination. Even if the student is of age, even if the student doesn't have a class with the professor." Draco sighed. "Oh, yeh, we get that stuffed down our throats every year. I kinda tune it out." Harry replied. "Get out Potter." "Wha?" "Go find the Headmistress, let's get this over with." "I'm not here to get anyone sacked, expelled or anything." "Then what are you here for?" Draco sounded tired. "What's it like to kiss a man?:" It was Draco's turn to be dumbfounded. Once again he jumped up from his bed and rounded on Harry, "You mean I went through all that angst for your curiosity?" Harry's eye's darted back and forth, then landed on Draco's. 

He nodded, "Yep." (Serve)

Draco: "Why you.." hissed out from gritted teeth. (15)

Harry: "insolent" (15-all)

Draco: "little" (30)

Harry: "piece of" (30-all)

Draco: "shit!" (Game)  
Harry laughed. "You sound like him." Draco, "Who?!" "Professor Snark." Draco looked at Harry oddly for a few seconds, then remembered snarking was one of Snape's favorite forte's. Draco wrapped his hands around his chest and started laughing. Harry smiled. Draco bent over and rested his hands above his knees still laughing, shaking his head. Draco took a deep breath and pulled a light chest from under his bed. "How old are you?" "15." "I'm going to have a glass of wine, you want one?" Harry didn't feel like asking questions, 'cept one so he just nodded. Draco filled their glasses half full with one of the reds his Mom brought him from time to time. 

"Ok, Potter, we'll have a chat about the birds and bees." Draco was back on his bed, swirling his wine. "Ok, what's it like to kiss a man?" "I can only tell you what it's like to kiss Severus." "Severus, eh?" Harry smiled. "In his rooms it sounds ridiculous to say 'kiss me, Professor.' "Touché again. Well?" "Severus is a damn good kisser," Draco admitted. Draco swirled his wine again, took a sip and became pensive. Harry waited. Draco glanced at him. "What? You want details?" Harry nodded. "Harry Potter, you evil..." "Of course. I didn't agree to be pretend boyfriends and getting dragged through the snake pit just to hear he's a good kisser!" "OK! It's different from kissing a girl. It can be rough. But the arousal is rewarding. It's not one sided, like with a girl. There's more give and take. Like two warriors fighting for dominance." "Nice analogy," Harry commented. Severus likes to start slow, he teases..." Harry's eyebrows shoot up, but he remains silent. Draco takes a sip from his wine glass between his pauses. "He likes to let it build up. Sometimes it's surreal. Sometimes I'm not aware of where his hands are. Just his mouth on mine." Draco closes his eyes. "Sometimes he likes to slow things down. He'll pull away and just brush his lips against mine, or lick my mouth," Draco pauses, remembering. Harry suddenly realized his mouth was open and was staring at Draco with rapt attention. He promptly set his lower jaw up where it belongs. "One of us relents and parts our lips. The other slips our tongue in. I can tell he really enjoys it, just the kissing. And so it goes, soft first, then rough, then our mouths drift to other places. I learned from him too." "Like what?" "Here, let me walk you through the 'snake pit' and I'll tell you." The teenagers got up. Draco opened the door and they both exited his room. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry, gently holding his upper arm. "Put your head down, like I'm giving advice." Harry nodded. They headed to the Slytherin common room. "I learned that Snape hates too much tongue down his throat, and so do girls. The other thing he hates is open mouth kisses that are too open. He hates having to break a kiss to wipe dribble off his chin." They had reached the common room. Draco dropped his arm. Harry nodded, catching Draco's eye's. "Thanks." As like their entrance, the Slytherins in the common room all fell silent, darting their eye's from their prefect to the Gryffindor. Harry walked backwards keeping his eyes on the room. Draco's hands were in his pockets. Harry's feet finally stepped over the carpet to the stone floor of the hallway. "Malfoy...happy birthday." Draco smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The look' or 'the look' refers to Snape's head cocked to the side and raised eyebrow look.
> 
> HPDH Easter egg. Hint, the title.  
Star Trek TNG Easter Egg.  
Guildenstern and Rosencrantz are Dead Easter Egg. (Hint: tennis match)  
Spell to animate the suits of armor Easter egg. Minerva McGonagall  
HP and the Philosopher's Stone Easter Egg


	22. Happy Birthday Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday  
June 6, 1998  
Snape-Gilmore duel  
Draco's belated birthday present  


Snape went through his morning routine as usual. Get up, shower, wash hair, shave, don white shirt, secure buttons, boxer shorts, boots, pants, secure buttons, zip fly, hook at the top of his pants, put on coat, button coat, secure British Empire ribbon centered on left side, close to his heart. Call 24, let him brush his hair and secure a small black bow ribbon around his hair. Double check his wand was inside his left sleeve. Ask 24 to have a spot of tea on his office desk. Then trek to his office by 7am. 

Hogwarts had decided to display the Slytherin sword in a glass case in his office. Most days he spent a minute admiring the green gemmed silver snake encircling the hilt. Above it in a beautiful red oak frame the British Empire medal was displayed. He briefly touched the frame then rounded his desk and sat in his chair. He enjoyed his tea while perusing the Daily Profit. The Order of Merlin plaque was situated on the opposite wall from the British Empire medal. Anyone spending any time in this office would have no doubt that the Master was deserving of these honors. Only 1st - 4th year students and 6th years had any actual classes today, but assignments were kept light. Snape took a piece of parchment and wrote a note on it for his class after noon meal. 

7:45, don professors robe, head to class. Snape informed the students if they had a free period or if not if their Professors allowed them they could come to the dueling platform after noon-meal. Snape dismissed his last class for the morning and magically taped the parchment he had written in his office informing his 6th year students of the duel they should attend after the mid-day meal. 

The air in the great hall was thick with tension during the mid-day meal. Faye sat next to Snape. They talked amicably. No displays of affection at this time. Both ate lightly not wanting the distraction of a full stomach or the consequences of to impede their performance on the dueling platform. Faye was confident in her skill and abilities. She was, after all, judged the best duelist of her age in the Northern continent, with medals, and plaques to prove it. Snape had none of these, but his reputation preceded him. She leaned in and spoke softly with an evil grin, "Don't go easy on me." He turned his ear to her voice. He only responded with his shadow smile.

Closer to 1pm and the Great Hall dwindled of professors and students. Snape waited until the hall was almost empty. When he entered the dueling room it was crowed! Ms. Gilmore was already on the platform. He made his way to the platform and drew his wand. "Students, if you challenge someone to a duel, you are the challenger. That means your opponent gets to fire first." Ms. Gilmore was instructing.

In front of the fireplace stood Headmistress, Professor Flitwick, and Madam Rolanda Hooch. "I hope she knows what she's doing," Headmistress McGonagall said. "If she did, she wouldn't to it," Professor Flitwick said shaking his head. Rolanda and Minerva shared a glance. "I hope he doesn't embarrass her too much." "No," Minerva assured her, "not *too* much.."

"I've asked Hogwarts own Knight, Sir Snape to assist me," Faye continued. Snape stepped up the stairs and strode to the centre of the platform. His wand in his right hand, hers in her left. Snape snapped his wand up to his nose, as she did hers. "One first salutes their opponent. You have a second or so to size up your opponent by having a look at their wand, or looking in their eyes." Faye had a slight smile on her lips as she talked. Snape's face was placid. Blank. Faye couldn't help herself and tried to probe Snape's mind. Nope, she said to herself, opponent's occlumency skills on high alert, check. Snape and Faye swished their wands to the side and bowed. Snape had already turned and marched down to his firing range. "Students, note Sir Snape's stance, or style. We'll talk about that in detail in class. Also notice we bowed to each other. We are acknowledging our mutual respect." Faye now also turned and walked to her firing range.

"Now, it is imperative not to fire before the count of three. If you do, you forfeit that point. Our goal today is two best out of three. And to disarm only." So Faye counted to three. Snape's magic circled his arm then sparks and a stream of magic went spewing out of his wand with an audible "Expelliarmus." Faye parried that one easily, she thought. Now it was Faye's turn. A wry smirk on her lips. Her "Stupefy," was blocked, as was her "Expelliarmus", over and over. She resorted to non-verbal adaptations of said spells in order to speed up her shots, but Snape kept up with her. In one split second she raised her wand a tad too high and he snuck in a nonverbal "Expelliarmus." The blast knocked Faye back two steps and her wand went flying. One of the students retrieved her wand and it was handed up to her. Faye stole a glance at Snape. He was holding his wand down, left hand clasped over his right hand holding his wand. His face still expressionless. Faye thought to herself, 'Well done Sir Snape.' 

"Challenger 0, opponent 1," Faye announced. Both duelists raised their wands to the ready. Snape patiently waited for her to start. So the sparing resumed. Faye's eyes were narrowing. Her jaw set. This exchange was not what she was used to. It was very one-sided. She was beginning to see how Snape's opponents might get frustrated and make mistakes. Faye re-doubled her effort to remain concentrated on the duel. She started to advance on Snape, but he held his ground. Snape was making calculating observations, not having dueled too many left-handers. He noticed Faye was heavy handed throwing her hexes to his left. Snape made one swift move, thinking if it were the wrong one he still could block her. Snape stepped his left foot behind his right, pivoting his body sideways and aiming his unspoken stupefy curse square to her solar plexus just as her predicted left handed aim whizzed past his left cheek. This time Faye found herself disarmed and square on her butt. When Faye looked up, Snape had crossed the platform over to her, he offered his left hand, remembering she was left handed. She took it and let him pull her up. Snape thought he saw her stamp her foot. Faye really hated conceding. "Challenger 0, opponent 2," she finally announced. Snape bowed to her and turned to exit the platform. "Any student who enters the class room after me will be late and subject to detention," Snape announced. Suddenly a bunch of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs made a mad dash for the exit.

Snape gave them a few seconds head start before he made his way to his classroom in the dungeon. Faye pushed her defeat to the back of her mind while she assisted Madam Hooch the last two classes of the day.

Once in her rooms, Faye was tempted to toss her wand across the room. She knew it was childish. So was moping. She did place her wand on a table while she changed for dinner. She chose a dark green dress and donned her thigh band and slipped her wand in it's familiar holding spot. 

During evening meal, Snape was one of the last professors to join the others at the head table. Oddly as he took his usual seat Headmistress McGonagall gave him an expectant look. Then Snape realized all the conversations had also stopped. Snape looked at Hagrid and Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch. They too were looking at him as if he was supposed to do something. Snape followed Professor Sprout's gaze. Ms. Gilmore was sitting at the end of the table opposite, and was picking at her plate. Snape let his head fall back and closed his eyes, realizing what his colleagues were trying to tell him. When he opened his eyes he rolled them and got up and walked to the seat opposite Faye. His thoughts raced. He certainly wasn't going to apologize for besting her. He sat down in the seat opposite her. He placed his hands on the table, palms up and open. She looked up from her plate but did not take his offered hands. "Faye...if I hurt you...I'm truly sorry." 'Just my pride she thought.' Snape interlaced his fingers and set them in his lap. He didn't know what else to say. Faye set down her fork and laid her napkin on her plate. She couldn't look at him. She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it. Finally she flicked her lashes up to him and said, "I think I need some air." She left the hall with him looking after her. Minerva couldn't stand it and got up from her seat. She hurried to Snape's side and whispered, "Go after her!" Snape turned to look at her, his mouth opened to say something but he stopped when he realized he'd seen that 'Don't even try to argue with me!' look before. So he pulled his long legs out from the bench and walked out to the entrance hall. Okaayy.. Where'd she go?

Snape decided eating held no appeal to him either at the moment. Perhaps his place of sanctuary might help calm his mind. So he made the trek to the stairs to the second floor. As she had discovered him, he now discovers her standing in the open archway looking over Hogwarts grounds. He paused a moment on the stairs, then continued up and on until he was beside her. Neither spoke. Snape closed his eyes enjoying the cool air from the lake. Faye turned and made her way to the stairs. He followed, desperately trying to think of something! "Faye! What can I say? What can I do?" Faye did stop seeming to consider his questions. She rubbed her arms. "It's too cold up here." 'Ouch' Snape thought. Faye resumed her decent back down to Hogwarts proper. "Merlin's speed Faye," Snape whispered. "I hope wherever you find yourself will always be warm." Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose just above that damned prominent bump. He sat down at the top of the stairs, folding his hands. He stared at them, not seeing them.

Draco noticed Snape wasn't at evening meal. No big surprise, Snape often missed meals. The concern was making sure he wasn't caught up in something and he forgot to eat. Draco went to his room and packed a rucksack for a weekend away, even though he wasn't going far. Draco took his time going down the dungeon stairs. No need to hurry. The door, unlocked as usual, Draco went in. He tossed his rucksack in a chair. Draco had a sense the rooms were empty. So Draco went back up the stairs to Snape's office. No luck there. Draco retraced his steps further up to the classroom. Still no sign of Snape. Draco continued up the stairs to the entrance hall. He leaned on a wall thinking, wondering where to look. Coming out from the dinning hall Harry saw Draco looking lost. He was probably going to regret this but he approached Draco. For his part Draco's head was down trying decide what to do, he hadn't noticed Harry's approach. "Lose something Malfoy?" Harry didn't really care. Maybe he wanted to needle him, with his fine Slytherin sweater and lose tie. "Ya haven't seen Severus, have ya?" "Saw him going up to the second floor with Ms. Gilmore." "Thanks Potter." Draco made the long trek down the corridor next to the ball room to the stairs leading the abandoned classroom on the second floor. When Draco rounded on the landing leading up the second set of stairs, Draco saw him. With his hands folded, sitting on the top step, eyes closed, Snape looked like a statue. "There you are!" Draco said cheerily. Draco took a few steps and looked up at the Potions Master. Severus hadn't moved. "Severus?" Draco covered the distance quickly to reach Snape. Draco placed his ringed right hand to cover Snape's cold folded hands "Godfather?" Draco said urgently, his fingers squeezing Snape's. Snape's eyes fluttered open. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "It's freezing up here, let's go." Snape moved, slowly, stiffly. Back in Hogwarts proper at the base of the stairs, Draco slipped his hand around Snape's elbow.

Snape didn't need assistance but he didn't shake off the hand of the concerned owner of the said hand. Snape walked steadily, his usual confident self, if quiet. Snape breezed in to his rooms, Malfoy right behind him. Snape hung up his professors robe then settled in one of the chairs facing a bleak fireplace. Draco called for 24 and ordered light sandwiches and sweets. 24 returned in seconds with a 3 tired tray of delicious looking goodies. With a snap he was gone again. Draco poured them a stiff brandy each. Draco sat across from his Professor, friend, lover, mentor.. Snape raised his glass to Draco. They both knocked back their drinks. "What were you doing up there?" "Saying goodbye." 'Okaayy,' Draco thought. He decided not to press the issue. Snape grabbed a sandwich from the tray and devoured it greedily. Draco was glad he didn't need to force feed Snape. The images that thought produced in Draco's mind made him shake his head to toss them off. Force feeding Snape his cock, though was a rather arousing image.

"I'll be back." Draco grabbed his rucksack and went into Snape's bedroom. He took off his tie, Slytherin sweater and his shirt laying them neatly on a chair. He went into the washroom, dropped his pants and briefs, stepped out of them and turned on the shower water. He got an evil idea and walked back to the sitting room bare-ass naked and found Snape pushing himself up from the chair. Snape turned to face a beautiful blond demi-god and stopped gobsmacked coming up short in his tracks. Draco smiled as he watched Snape appreciatively drinking in his body with his eyes. Draco stepped forward and offered Snape his hand. "I thought we might take a shower." Snape took his hand, they walked together into the bedroom. Draco took his time, unbuttoning Snape's frock and slipped his hands up Snape's chest in a familiar move and swept it from his shoulders. The same with his starch white shirt. Draco bent down and Snape steadied himself with a hand on his back. Draco slipped Snape's shoes off. Draco stayed there and undid the hook at the top of Snaps pants, then unzipped them slowly looking up at Snape's face. Snape's right hand drifted into Draco's hair, sliding through over and over, his thumb occasionally caressing his forehead. Draco pulled down Snape's pants and boxers and helped Snape out of them. They walked to the shower and Draco checked the temperature of the water. He stepped under the cascade of slightly warm water and pulled Snape in after him. 

Snape's hair was getting longer, now a few inches past his shoulders. For an older man Snape looked good with long hair. Draco reached for the neutral shampoo Snape liked and put some in Snape's hair. He lathered it and turned Snape's body to face his. Snape's hands held Draco's hips. Snape arched his head and upper body to let the water run over and into his hair. Draco assisted in rinsing the soap out. They got on with their shower, getting clean to get dirty again. One ritual Snape taught Draco, at then end of their shower they would just stand together and feel the water rain down. Snape's eyes were often closed, Draco's eyes watched Snape's face. Their hands clutched the others hips, or waist, or upper arms. Snape took time to just enjoy the feel of the water hitting him, then drizzling off, drops dripping from his flaccid dick. Snape had taught him how to really feel, not simply going through the motions only to later not remember their own exquisite sensations. It only needed a minute, they're special thing with each other. Snape was ready and turned off the shower. Draco got out and tossed a towel to Snape. Draco finishes by toweling off Snape's hair more. A dry towel on a chair, Snape sits and Draco brushes the tangles out of the tresses of dark hair. The ends curling in small ringlets.

Suddenly Draco remembered something. "How about some music?" "Alright." Snape indulged Draco. While he went digging in his rucksack, Snape folded down the comforter. Draco handed a dark oblong shape to Severus. "What is it?" "Muggles call it a phone. But it does all sorts of stuff, like playing music." Snape handed the object back to Draco who went about finding a playlist. Draco set it on the nightstand on Severus' side. The music was nice, perfect rhythm for sex. They crawled into the bed from their chosen sides and met in the middle, pulling up the comforter. The slow dance began with a long, lingering, languorous kiss. Draco was participating more in their lovemaking. Snape was pleased as he preferred a more active partner. Their mouths navigating to ears, necks, collar bones. Kisses, nibbles, sucking love bruises. Hands on cheeks, jaws, caressing, then moving to chests and nipples, legs twinging, moving sliding, erections burgeoning. Hands finding sensitive buttocks pressing into the massaging palms. Draco stayed away from the sensitive scars on Snape's neck. But the collar bone wasn't off limits. They play-fought for dominance, the comforter sliding further down and off their bodies as their lovemaking provided it's own heat. Snape relented and sunk into the pillows.

Draco was already between his legs, licking the crease from his hip to pubic bone. Draco stole a look at his lover's face. Snape's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, hands open palms up beside his head, but in slow motion the hands turned in, grabbing the pillows, his back arching as Draco tongue traced down that beautiful, sensitive hollow. Snape spread his legs, concentrating on that teasing, arousing tongue. When Draco's tongue finally slipped under his balls and sucked and tongued that delicate spot, Severus was moaning softly and squirming. Draco licked his balls, sucking them one at a time into his warm mouth, rolling them gently. Draco slid his tongue up now on the other side, from scrotum to hip. When he reached the hip bone he sucked a love bruise that changed Snape's voice to gasps and pants.

Draco was learning why Snape liked to be the lover and the loved. Snape partially sat up and pulled Draco up over his body engaging him in a brief appreciative kiss. He rolled the youth on his side. Snape kissed and nibbled Draco's neck and upper back. He let his hand smooth down Draco's side, lingering and caressing his beautiful behind. Snape slipped his hand onto Draco's outer thigh and made him bend his knee. "Lubrico digitis." With a quick flick of his wrist lubricant appeared on Snape's index and middle fingers. He slowly slid his fingers down the cleft of Draco's gorgeous ass. Draco gasped softy when one of Snape's fingers pressed against his male pussy. Snape drew circles around the tight hole, probing, pressing. Draco started to push back. Snape leaned forward and talked gently near Draco's ear. "Don't squeeze, Draco, try to relax." Snape pressed one finger in and adding more lube began moving in and out. Snape continued showering Draco's back with kisses and licks. Snape pressed in a second finger. Draco went stiff and grunted with pain. Snape stopped. "Relax, let me in Draco." Gradually Draco slackened. Snape resumed finger fucking Draco. Draco started to pant. He started to roll his hips wantonly. Snape's erection hardened almost painfully. It was Snape's turn to gasp. He removed his fingers. "Lubrico phallus." Snape repositioned himself straddling Draco' s straight leg, using his knee to push Draco's bent leg further up toward his chest. He supported his weight with his left hand and grabbed his cock with his right. Snape began to trace the head of his cock up and down Draco's man-pussy. Both man and teenager squirmed with anticipation. Snape poised his cockhead at the entrance to Draco's body. His right hand joined his left on the other side of Draco. "Give me your consent Draco," Snape demanded in his velvety mesmerizing voice. "I consent Severus, please fuck me!" 

Snape pushed his cockhead in Draco's ass. Draco cried out and tensed. Snape stopped. Gradually Draco relaxed and Snape pushed in further. Draco felt uncomfortable at first, punctuated by stabs of pain as Snape took his virginity. Both men panting, eyes closed. Snape's right hand gripped Draco's hip and drove his dick to the hilt. Draco cried out again. Snape stopped once more, enjoying the tight muscle around his dick, the feel of his balls smashed against Draco's asshole, the wonderful heat inside Draco's body. Snape shifted his weight again resting on his forearms. Snape sought Draco's hands and their fingers intertwined. Snape talked while he fucked. Breathless he murmured. "You wanton slut, Draco. You beautiful lusty slut. My whore Draco...I love fucking your warm tight pussy. I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum until you leak." Snape's dirty mouth was spurring Draco's arousal, but he couldn't reach his cock.

Snape pushed up on his arms and lifted Draco's bent leg over his head to rest on his shoulder. Holding the young man's leg, biting and licking his ankle, Severus began rocking into Draco again. He conjured more lube to his dick and fingers of his free hand. He slicked up Draco's hardening dick. Draco took over and pumped his cock in time to Snape's fucking. Snape withdrew until just the head and two inches stabbed Draco over and over bumping his prostate. Draco was lost. His moans and groans more intense. "Cum you slut, you beautiful wanton whore, my whore, you sexy harlot, cream all over your belly!" Damn Snape and his dirty talk! "Ohh, Melin's beard! Aahhh!" Draco clenched his ass when he came. Snape let Draco's leg down and draped his body over the teenager, grabbing his damp hair and engaging in an urgent kiss. His strokes were longer and deeper, trying almost to stuff his balls in the willing fuck that was Draco. Snape broke the kiss and his back arched, his head tilted back. Draco held onto Snape's biceps. Snape stilled while his cock pumped a load of hot jizz into his lover. Draco loved hearing the long low groan Snape expelled from his mouth every time he came. Snape drew two more ragged inhales and exhales and slipped his hands under Draco's back, resting his head in the pillows, his mouth next to Draco's ear. "Happy birthday, Draco." Draco wrapped his arms around Snape's back, one hand playing with his long hair. Snape moved one leg over and off Draco's and was promptly snoring softly. 

Draco listened to the song playing on his phone that he picked for this occasion:

Love Me Like You Do

Ellie Goulding

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GD2_bkNgX5I

You're the light, you're the night (thinks of Snape)

Etc.

Draco grabbed a corner of the comforter and pulled it up over both of them.


	23. Snape's Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder attempt.

Snape stretched his 6'2" frame, lazily waking up. He didn't need to feel the empty space beside him to know he was alone. He summoned 24. "What time is it 24?" "It be 12 noon, Sir Knight." Snape rolled his eyes, "Oh boy. Thank you 24, you can go." Snape slipped his feet from under the comforter and scooted until his bare feet touched the floor. He pushed the rest of the comforter from his lean frame and stood, stretching again. He padded to the washroom passing the mirror on his dresser. Tired of being out right scrawny, a few years ago he started doing wall pushups here and there and squats. The man who passed the mirror now had nicely rounded shoulders, defined biceps, slightly-built pectorals. His upper thighs lightly chiseled. Snape chuckled at the narrative in his head. But true, he had been doing these easy weight bearing exercises and he liked what he saw.

Snape showered and dressed. He ate a piece of toast and drank a cup of tea. Draco was punctual. "Professor," he greeted. "Formal are we?" Snape gave Draco his best head-cocked-raised-eyebrow look. "Force of habit," Draco smiled. Snape decided to go without his robe. Before they headed to the door, Draco stepped up behind Snape and pulled the bow from his hair. "Draco?" "You look damn good with your hair down. Let's have some fun," Another one eyebrow raise. "I'm gonna regret this," Snape groaned.

They ascended the dungeon steps to be deposited in the main entrance. At first the students milling about paid no mind to them. The girls started to point and gossip about the handsome Draco. Some wondered who the tall man was next to him with the long hair. They didn't recognize Snape from the back. "We need to get to the 7th floor," Draco instructed. Snape followed. Once there, Draco directed him to a corridor to the left and stopped in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Then he turned and faced the opposite wall. "That's the wall where the door will appear. *If* it does.." 

"I see...so how does this work?" "You're supposed to walk in front of the wall three times and think about what you need. The more specific the better." Snape took a minute to formulate his thoughts. "Walk in front of the wall?" "Three times." "And think about what I need?" "Specifically." Draco laughed. "Get going already! I'd like to make The Broomstick by 4p!" "Alright." Snape started his walk. "I wish to retrieve the Advanced Potions book that belongs to the Half Blood Prince," Snape thought. He memorized the length of his first pass so he could close his eyes and concentrate on his thoughts. He pictured the tattered old book, at least as old than himself. His scribbling in the margins. After the third pass Snape stood by Draco's side. At first nothing happened. They shared a look, still nothing. Another minute and they had nearly given up, Draco shrugged. Then it started. Bricks of the wall shimmered and dissolved into planks and hinges of a door. Snape and Malfoy shared another look. Draco opened the door and they entered. "This is like someone's attic full of junk." Snape observed. "What gave it away?" Draco snickered. "Cheeky and formal today." Draco smirked. "Ok, so what is this book you're looking for?" "It's a copy of Advanced Potion Making. *My* Advanced copy." "How'd it get here?" Draco was curious. "Ms. Weasley was kind enough to hide it." "Barmy." "Indeed." Snape was walking while they talked, looking, picking through, but not expecting it to just be in plain view. "Draco, kindly cast the lumos maxima spell." Draco did as he was asked and Snape pulled his wand. "Reveal the Advanced Potion Making book belonging to the Half-Blood Prince."

A small glowing orb appeared at the tip of Snape's wand. It spiraled upward and darted around the room like a heat seeking missile. Though the heat this magic was trying to find was the torridity of Snape in the darting magic and the residue of his essence on the book. After some minutes the orb disappeared in the vanishing cabinet. Draco and Snape stopped counting how many times they shared a look. They approached it cautiously. If the book had vanished, where might it have gone? Would it come back? With trepidation Snape opened the door. There lay a copy of the potion book. Snape raised his eyebrows and flipped open the cover. Inside the first leaflet was clearly printed, "Property of the Half-Blood Prince." Snape took the book and shrank it before he heard a buzz. When he turned toward the sound he saw a portal forming. The same one in Draco's darkest memory!

Snape grabbed Draco and pulled him down. He thrust the book to Draco's chest forcefully. "Stay down! Get to the door! Get help!" Draco nodded just as a powerful wand blast nearly disintegrating the vanishing cabinet. Draco went left toward the door, Snape went right. Snape threw shots further to the right to give Draco a chance to get to the door. Draco did reach the door on hands and knees. He dove through it which was followed by three wand blasts. 'That can't be good,' thought Snape. Snape peered over the edge of the already dilapidated desk where he was taking cover. Snape saw the young witch roaming around, but not straying too far from the portal. She had white hair except for the tips.

"Dungeon bat, Dungeon bat, where can you be?" She taunts and fires a blast, unfortunately landing over his head. *Snap!* Snape realizes she has a good bead on where he was. Snape tries to keep moving in a crouch. Kind of difficult when one is so tall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco jams the book in his breast pocket and tries to think how he could do this fast. "24!" he yells. With a pop, 24 appears. Draco grabs his hand. "Professor Snape is in trouble. Take me to Headmistress NOW!" In their hast they nearly tumble into the Headmistress's office. Minerva was a bit shocked. "Mr. Malfoy! 24! What is the meaning of this?!" Breathless Draco talked fast. "I think my cousin from the future is back. She's trying to kill Professor Snape!" "Wha?? Where?!" "The Room of Requirement." "Oh dear!" Minerva's brow knit in serious concern. "24, go get Professors' Flitwick and Hooch and meet us..?" She looked to Draco. "The Barnabas tapestry." "Then get Harry, Hermione and Ronald." Pop and 24 was off to his task. "Take my arm, Draco."

Flitwick and Hooch were already at the tapestry, wands drawn, when Minerva and Draco appeared. 24 had given them the synopsis of Minerva's summoning and why. "Oh no!" Draco was distraught, the door was gone! "Focus, Mr. Malfoy. How do you get the door to appear?" Grounded by Minerva's words, Draco starts to pace in front of the wall. "I need to find Professor Snape. I need to find Professor Snape." By his second pass the Gryffindor trio was deposited in front of the wall. Seeing their professors and Draco prepared for battle, they drew their wands. Before Draco is finished his third pass, the bricks shift and the door appears. "24, get Madam Pomfrey," Minerva directs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dungeon bat, Dungeon bat, Guess what my father did?" The strange witch exchanged her wand for a short dagger. Snape needed to stand up, his legs were cramping. When he did he threw his hex toward the voice. When she saw him she threw the dagger and stepped back into the portal. Snape shifted, but not enough. The dagger hit him under the collar bone on his left side. The blood was profuse when it shouldn't have been. Snape dropped his wand, his hand grabbed his chest below the dagger. His eyes glazed. He crumpled to the floor. He knew this poison. He dragged his fingers through his blood. 'N' he tried to write on the floor. Snape's vision narrowed to a tunnel, then black. He had no strength to breath again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door crashed open. Draco ran through, heading to where he thought Snape might be. "Go with him!" Minerva directed the trio. She and Flitwick and Hooch attacked the portal, but it closed in upon itself too fast. "I got him!" Draco yelled. "Get Madam Pomfrey," Minerva nodded to Rolanda. Draco fell to his knees, dropping his wand. He slipped an arm under Snape's head and pulled him over his legs. "Don't die, Godfather, don't die." Pomfrey kneeled next to Draco and ran a quick diagnostic scan. "He's not breathing. We have to go to St Mungo's now." Drago looked at her with pleading eyes. Pomfrey nodded once and they were gone. "I want to go too," Harry said." Minerva nodded to him. "You can take him, 24." Pop! They were gone.

The rest of the team sheathed their wands. "I have some urgent business. Thank you all for your help. I'll owl you when I hear something." Minerva nodded. The team meandered out of the room and back to their lives, of a sort. In her office, Minerva sent an urgent owl to Malfoy Manor.

Two hours later Narcissa Malfoy entered Hogwarts. 24 appeared and approached her. "Headmistress will see you now." She took his offered hand. Pop! Narcissa approached the grand desk. Minerva waved a hand to the chairs in front of her desk. "Narcissa," she said. "Minerva," Narcissa responded. Minerva poured her a cup. Narcissa placed one sugar cube in her cup. She stirred mindlessly. "Your owl said Draco was at St, Mungo's." Her voice quavered. "I'm sorry for the obfuscation. I needed to ensure your appearance." "Why is he there?" "There's been another attack on Professor Snape." Minerva answered. Narcissa stopped mid-sip. She set her cup down with a clatter. "How is he?" "He wasn't breathing when Poppy apparated him." Minerva wanted to impress upon Narcissa the seriousness of this matter, perhaps being a bit dramatic. Narcissa looked at Minerva with watery eyes, the fingertips of her hands just below her eyes. "Narcissa, I have to ask this. If I don't the Ministry will. They may anyway." Narcissa nodded. "Did Bellatrix have a child?" Narcissa nodded. "The father?" "I Imagine you'll get the answer on the first guess." Minerva closed her eyes and sighed. "Any idea why she would come back to her past to kill Severus?" "No idea." They shared a long minute sipping tea. "You're welcome to stay in the parents quarters. Or I will owl you if you choose to return home." "Thank you for your generosity, Minerva. I'd like to stay. Draco will likely return here first."


	24. And I Close my Eyes

Snape drew a ragged deep breath. He supposed that meant he had survived the attack. He wanted to move. No such luck. He didn't want to open his eyes. If he did he'd have to deal with whoever was the owner of the small hand over his. Snape suddenly had the urgent need to relieve himself. And he couldn't rally a notion to care. He relaxed and let himself go. The child-like hand left his, and movement suggested a wand being produced. The incantation spoken softly, so he couldn't place the voice. Gratefully he was clean and dry, and all his bed linens as well. Everything smelled fresh. Comfortable. The gentle hand on his returned. He drifted off into a healing sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poppy returned to Hogwarts at 2am on Sunday Morning. An owl was waiting a response from her, no matter what time. "Severus out of danger. Will Recover. PP" The great snowy flew down to the main entrance and out the great doors only to travel to Minerva's window, and peck furiously. Sleeping light with worry Minerva opened the window and allowed the bird entrance. She read the note. A great trembling sigh of relief escaped her soul. She set a basket of owl food and treats down for the bird to devour, then it was off to the owlery for a well deserved sleep. The wizarding world was catching up to the muggle one with accelerated speed each year it seemed. Gone were the days when a wizards medical condition was freely discussed among peers. Poppy couldn't tell her his sight would return because she couldn't tell her he was temporarily blind. Couldn't tell her his acquired immunity to the venom this time saved his life. Couldn't tell her that there probably would be lasting damage that would never heal. Minerva sent a set of owls to alert staff to an early breakfast.

During breakfast the events of yesterday was related to all staff present. The usual questions asked. When was he returning? Unknown. Who was going to grade his portion of the OWLS and NEWTS? "I have a suggestion.." Faye said, softly. The group fell silent, all eyes were on her. "Well?" prompted Minerva. "I might need the assistance of Ms. Granger. I assume Professor Snape doesn't have a physical key to his exams. The key is probably in his head." "That would be a sound assumption," Minerva responded. "Perhaps Ms. Granger and I can apparate to St. Mungo's and get the answers from Professor Snape. Then we could grade the exams." "What about the essay part of the potions test?" Flitwick asked. "He could read them. His final grade would be the one we'd post." Minerva considered this proposal a few minuets. "Does anyone object to this course of action?" No one did of course. No one wanted to dare do Snape's marking for him anyway.

So that is how Hermione was invited to tea with the Headmistress that very afternoon. She decided to dress smartly for the event. When she entered the Headmasters office she was pleased to see Ms. Gilmore there as well. "Ms. Granger, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation," Minerva said. She poured Hermione a cup of tea. "Help yourself to sugar or cream." Hermione did just that and sat in the chair next to Ms. Gilmore. "Ms. Granger, Professor Snape will unlikely be able to mark the potion sections of the OWLS and NEWTS this term. We, the Professors and I would like you and Ms. Gilmore to do the honors." The whole school of course had by now heard of the attack. The student rumor mill was working triple overtime with speculation; everything from his supposed injuries to the school withholding an announcement of his death. 

Hermione wasn't sure this was really an "honor". Instead she thought she should be polite and ask after him. "How is Professor Snape?" "He'll recover," Minerva answered. "Is...is he in pain?" Hermione looked down when asking it. She had heard he had residual pain from the Nagini attack, though no one had seen the manifestation of it. Faye wanted to answer. "I imagine you'll be able to ask him yourself." Minerva nodded. Hermione smiled. "I'd love to help mark the OWLS and NEWTS." "Well here is a ledger and a quill for each of you. If you have nothing else to do at the moment, I'd like to apparate the two of you to St. Mungo's ." The ladies stood up. They followed Minerva up to the Astronomy tower. "Ladies, if you each will take an elbow we shall be off to London." Hermione and Faye did as they were instructed. Soon the trio found themselves deposited in front of a brick wall. The faded painted sign near the top read "Purge and Douse, Ltd." Faye wondered if that was backwards. Minerva was the first to pass through. Hermione and Faye followed. They found themselves in a magical hospital lobby/ED. The receptionist nodded and smiled at Minerva. She walked to a disk labeled #4. In smaller print were the words "Spell Damage Ward." Granger and Gilmore exchanged concerned looks.

The 4th floor was a mishmash of private and semi private rooms. Patients names were in a card holders outside of the rooms. The names also indicated the bed designation. "Hollor-A, Pinskie-B, Prince-C." Hermione and Faye exchanged confused looks. "We wanted to keep his identity secret. Give me a minute." The girls waited while Minerva went into the room. Minerva returned and briefed the girls. "Try to keep your emotions and your voice in check. He won't hesitate to use that sarcastic tongue of his." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't have to convince me," she said. Faye looked back and forth between them wondering if they were talking about the same person she knew as Snape.

Minerva walked into the room this time with Hermione and Faye in tow. They were greeted by another visitor. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Gilmore." Draco in his black suit sat on the edge of the bed close to Snape, his hand covering Severus' that rested on Severus's leg. "Looks like work time. I'd better go." Draco stood. "Yes, heaven forbid. Your manicure might get ruined." Draco chuckled. "You must be getting better. Nothing wrong with your wit or sharp tongue." Faye smiled. Hermione and Minerva stifled a giggle. Draco stood and turned to face Snape. He brushed a strand of the ink black hair aside and kissed Snape's forehead. Without a goodbye he left the room. 

"Well, I'll leave you three to your work." Minerva approached Snape. When he felt her bend down he moved to the side. "Taking advantage of my indisposed condition?" "I might never get another chance!" "As long as you don't coddle me!" Minerva patted his cheek. "Wouldn't think of it, Severus." With Minerva on her way back to Hogwarts, Ms. Gilmore sat in the single chair. Fully aware there was only one chair, Snape spoke to the air in their general direction, "You can sit on the bed." Hermione did so, but closer to the foot of the bed. They both set their ink wells on his bedside table. Hermione thought it odd Snape didn't have some book, or potions magazine in his hands. There was a current copy of the Daily Profit, but it was laying on Snape's bed side table.

Hermione took advantage of the lull to start numbering for the answers. "Um, alright Professor, we're ready," Faye informed him. Snape started to tick off the answers: 1-a, 2-b, 3-a," etc. until he was at #10. He gave them a break while they furiously numbered the next 10 lines on their ledgers. They went on like that. 20, then a break, then the next 10 'til #30, 40, then 50. That was the first half of the potions part of the OWLs. They took a longer break then. Faye noticed Snape kept his eyes half hooded with his lashes. She thought that was strange. There was a knock on the open door. "Hi Professor Prince, it's Avery. Would you like some ice water?" "Yes," A good looking young healer entered the room with a sport bottle filled with ice and partly water. Avery opened a portion of the lid that became a straw. "Here you go," he said, handing it to Snape. Snape took a long drink. "Here, I'll put it on the night stand for now." Snape only nodded. Suddenly Faye stifled a gasp with her hand, her eyes wide with a completed thought. Hermione didn't see this. She hadn't caught on yet. "I been asked to remind you, your next healing session is in two hours." Snape only nodded. Avery breezed out of the room. "Let's continue with NEWT answers now." Snape renewed his rapid fire answers to the questions of the test. He had them repeat back to him the answers. After that he told them what the essay questions were.

They put their inkwells and quills away. Snape relaxed tiredly back against the pillows, combing his hair with his hands, closing his un-seeing eyes. "I think we should be going Professor. Hermione, would you wait for me?" She indicated Hermione should leave. "Oh, good to see you Professor." When Hermione was out of ear shot, Faye summoned her courage. She was prepared for rejection. "Severus?" He opened his eyes. He turned his head to her voice. "I am so sorry!" Her voice quavered. "I'm sorry I acted so childish. I'm sorry I snubbed you when you tried to talk to me. I...I..." Her voice failed her. She no longer had strength to hold back the hot tears that leaked from her eyes. She was glad he couldn't see.

Snape offered his hand, palm up. She placed her hand in the offered one. He squeezed her fingers. "Ok," he acknowledged her. But no acceptance of her apology was forthcoming. She slipped back her fingers, caressing his. She wiped her eyes and collected herself. "We'll see you soon." He nodded. 


	25. And I Take it in..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OWLs and NEWTs grading. Permanent damages. Good-byes.

Monday the OWLs were given to the students. Hermione and Faye met in Snape's office and divided the pages of answers in front of them. Eventually their discussions led to Snape. "Does he forgive you?" Hermione asked. "I can't tell, all he does is scowl. Or he does, but can't say it. " "That sound's right," Hermione threw in. On Tuesday morning, Hermione took half of the Owls and apparated to St. Mungo's and read the essay portion to Snape. He encouraged her to mark grammar, punctuation and spelling errors. Then he would evaluate the content of the essay and assign a grade. Then based on the two marks, would assign an overall grade. Hermione became fascinated by his thought process. Also, he would never say "give." It was always "Ms. So-and-so earned an overall B," for example. 

And he had nick names for some students! "Neville Broomstick has earned an overall B." "Why 'broomstick'?" Hermione queried. "Because he walks like he's got one up his ass." Hermione giggled. The American word sounded so much more foul than the British arse. Fred and George were Lewis and Martin. "Though I doubt either of them can carry a tune," Snape intoned. "What about Ron?" she asked. "Oh, he's his own barrel of monkeys, a perfect foil for Potter's cheek." There was a pause. "Gracie Allen and George Burns." "Which one is Gracie?" "Which one is clueless with the best lines?" Hermione cackled! "Ron of course! You evil, evil man! Draco told me you were hilarious! I thought he was off his nut." "He does that too occasionally," Snape smirked. "Oooh!" Hermione jumped up and smacked Snape's arm! "Do you always think of sex!?" Snape let out a rumbling breath, "Only when I'm horny."

"TMI"

"Pardon?"

"Too much information.." Hermione informed him. "Ah...well, if you might not like the answer, don't ask.."

"The question." She finished. She might have asked his pet name for her, but the words "insufferable know-it-all" were clearly etched in her brain and that put a damper on her good mood. Tuesday afternoon Faye took the other half of the essays to Snape at St. Mungo's.

NEWTs followed on Wednesday. With the same arrangement, Hermione and Faye helped Snape grade them. While the students were getting their final grades on Thursday and the closing feast was being prepared, Snape was preparing for his discharge. Snape's eyes were improving rapidly though he seemed to still have trouble reading the handwriting of the essays and small print. Snape also had 24 get his cane. He had one final meeting with his Doctor before leaving. Dr. Ashford flipped through Snape's medical record as the wizard sat across from him. "Well, Mr. Snape.." The Doctor started..

"Professor Snape," he corrected. "Oh, yes, sorry, oh, and a knight as well, my sincere apologies Sir Snape." Severus did his best not to roll his eyes. "I'm afraid there's good news and bad news. Our ophthalmologist has recommended glasses for you. They will be ready upon your discharge. Please visit the dispensary when you leave. Also, Sir, your cane you will find most useful." Snape sighed. He rubbed his nose just above the prominent bridge. "What's the good news?" Snape asked sardonically. "You're not blind. And you can walk, albeit with assistance. Very attractive cane head by the way. Oh, and you might be visited by social services. You can apply for government assistance now. Also a physical therapist will visit you in your home for six weeks. I encourage you to take advantage of the service. Questions, Professor?"

"Yes...Tell me how these injuries produced permanent...*tsk* disabilities." "Being exposed to Nagini's poison for a second time exacerbated the damage done the first time. Hence more nerve damage. At the same time, the antivenom your body produced from the first attack probably saved your life this time. As for the cane, balance is the issue more so than the leg injury. As long as you hold onto something you'll be fine. Also, just for today, I recommend broom flight to your home. Other methods might prove painful. Oh, and as for pain draughts, I know I can't stop you from self medicating, however, please use caution, Sir. The wizarding world would sorely miss you." Snape gave his shadow smile, feeling the man's heart felt plea. The Doctor stood, and so Snape took his cue and stood as well. Snape shook the proffered hand.

Downstairs Snape sat and waited for his glasses. They were presented in a very nice case. He slipped the case inside his breast pocket. And now to home. He decided on short apparations, however by the third one he could feel the pain starting to overtake him. Just one more jump and he'd be in the alley next to his home. Snape leaned on the wall in that alleyway. He hugged the cold stones until he reached the corner where he'd turn to face the door. He took out his wand and unlocked the door and magically pressed it open. Sheathing his wand he took out the cane and resized it to the correct proportions. Slowly he made his way into his home. The door closed gently.

Snape fished out one of the vials in his pocket that was dispensed by the hospital and downed it quickly. He set the other two on his overly taxed coffee table. In his mind crowded a thousand things. After standing a long time in his dusty, musty living room, he picked one thing in his mind to do. He sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Snape debated with himself whether or not to attend the closing feast. He could count on one hand the people who would miss him. That reminded him. He dashed off a quick note. "24." *pop* "Yes, Sir Knight?" Snape handed him the note. "Please take this to Headmistress." 24 disappeared. Ultimately he decided not to attend. 24 popped back in after 20 minuets or so. He had an envelope for his master. Still sitting he took it from 24. "Dear Severus, I'm happy to hear you are home. You hadn't mentioned if you'd be joining the ending feast." Of course he hadn't mentioned it. He wished she hadn't either. "Dear Lady" He responded, "I'm afraid apparition and dark flight are prohibited at the present, Dr.'s orders. You know how I feel about broom flight. I truly hope you have a good summer." S.S. He wrote three more notes. "Faye-Marie, Thank you for offering and executing the grading of students OWLs and NEWTs. I regret we didn't have more time. Safe travels." S.S. "Ms. Granger, Thank you for assisting grading students OWLs and NEWTs. I hope you have a nice summer break. BTW, you can dismiss the word 'insufferable' from my nickname for you." S.S. "Mr. Malfoy, I trust your tutoring sessions were enlightening. I hope you have a great summer." S.S. "24, please give these to their appropriate addressee's during the closing feast." 24 took the envelopes and disappeared quietly.

Snape didn't feel like eating, anyway. He didn't want to deal with the goodbye's either. Snape trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. He changed into black cotton PJ's top and bottoms. He folded down the comforter a bit and slipped under it. Wandlessly he conjured a small fire. On his side he cradled the pillows with one arm.

"Coward.." he muttered to himself.


End file.
